The Lost Daughter of Melody
by AkameAckerman87
Summary: Rose suffered a terrible past when it caused her to lose her memories, and be put up for adoption. Flora and Helia become her adoptive parents and she forgets that she's even adopted. When she learns the truth once again that her foster parents Flora and Helia aren't her real parents, she goes on a mission to find her true parents, and finally be home. Features FxH, MxR.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful day in Melody. A family of three strolled along a beach of golden sand. The mother woth midnight blue hair, and the father with magenta spiked hair smiled as their daughter skipped in the middle of them while she was holding their hands. The young girl with purple hair and dark navy blue eyes smiled back at her parents enjoying her life.

"This was a perfect day to go on a stroll Mommy." Musa's daughter, Melody said happily.

Musa and her husband Riven sat down on some smooth sand as Melody danced and twirled along the shore.

"We have such a beautiful daughter." Riven said smiling to Musa.

"Yes. She's perfect." Musa replied.

Musa and Riven were too busy admiring a sunset and thinking about having the gang meet Melody for the first time, that they didn't notice Melody wondering too far from them. She was even out of sight of her parents. Suddenly, Melody could hear sirens going off. She knew something wasn't right. The sirens are used to warn off Melody of foreign invaders with dark magic. Musa and Riven stood up to find their daughter missing. They frantically looked around for Melody, but no luck of her being found.

"Riven, go find Melody. I'll handle whoever is invading our planet." Musa said transforming into her Sirenix transformation.

Meanwhile with Melody, she had so many fears since she was only five. Instead of going to her parents for protection, she ran off into a forest to hide. Riven looked around the beach frantically, and had no luck of finding Melody. He ran back to find Musa. Musa and a couple fairies were fighting one of the Trix members. Stormy. As Stormy was distracted by the other faries. Musa flew down to Riven with a worried look.

"Did you find her?" Musa asks anxiously.

"No. I didn't. She wasn't on the beach!" Riven replied frantically.

"But that's where we left her! " Musa said thinking shcould've wondered off. The two headed back to the beach while Stormy was busy knocking out the faries. Stormy created a shock wave so powerful, it knocked down the other faries. Then, using her magic, she created a huge storm which caused a tsunami to strike. Musa noticed the violent waves, so she quickly put a protection bubble around her and Riven.

"What about Melody?!" Riven anxiously asked.

"She'll be fine! I hope." Musa said as a tear started to run down her face. Her daughter could die in a flood like that. Melody ran as thunderand lighting crackled the sky. Trees were blowing violently . Melody was sure she was deep enough in the forest to hide. But as lighting hit a tree branch, it crackedand fell right where Melody was running. Ot hit her so hard, she blackened out.

"Ow! Someone, please! Help me! Someone..." Melody called as her voice faded away. She fell down unconscious with a hard pounding head.

The violent ocean reached the forest sweeping away everything in its path. The next day, help from Lymphia came to search around for missing people. Many of them were dead or seriously injured. Lymphia had the best healing qualities to heal pepple. Melody found herself in a hospital bed. A beautiful woman with tan skin and light brown hair looked at her smiling and relieved she was alright.

"Hey there. I'm Flora. Welcome to Lymphia. What's your name?" Flora said to Melody.

"I don't remember." Melody said confused.

"Do you know how old you are? Who are your parents? " Flora questioned Melody.

"5 's all I remember. I don't know who my parents are." Melody said sighing.

Flora knew she probably lost her memories. The storm that hit Melody was pretty tragic for the people who lives there.

"Don't worry. You're parents will come here to identify you. I'm sure they'll remember you." Flora assured Melody.

Meanwhile on planet Melody, everyone who had someone missing lined up to a portal to Lymphia. There they can identify their loved ones. Musa and Riven were too shaken to go to Lymphia. They just knew that their daughter was dead. They couldn't bear to see her corpse.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Riven asked.

"No. I don't want to go. They probably didn't find her anywayy because she's small for her age."Musa said shaking and crying.

Back in Lymphia, many of the people were able to identify each other. All but one of the children found their families. Melody was the only one without a family. Flora felt bad for her. Melody first lost her memories, now she didn't have a family to identify her. Flora had to do something about Melody. She called Helia over to talk about the poor lost girl.

"I was thinking about adopting her. She doesn't have a family, and we don'thave kids yet." Flora suggested. Helia looked at Melody.

"Good idea. Well, looks like this isour first child. We're officially parents." Helia smiled nervously ready to reach parenthood. Flora walked back to Melody's room to discuss about adopting her.

"Hey listen. My husband and I just talked and we were thinking about adopting you since you don't have a family to take care of you. I'll call you, Rose. How's that?" Floda asked and explained to Melody.

Melody's eyes widened in excitement. She has parents to take care of her now.

"Yes! Rose sounds like a pretty name." Rose said excitedly.

Flora took Rose out of her bed to get dressed and meet her father. Flora held Rose's hand and walked out of the hospital room. At the end of the hall, she could see Helia waiting for them.

"Hello there! And what are we calling you?" Helia asked looking at Flora.

"Rose. She looks like a Rose doesn't she?" Flora replied.

"Yep." Helia replied. He stared at Rose as if he knew her. Rose had Musa's eyecolor. Her purple hair looked like it would mix in with Musa and Riven's hair color. As thw three walked out of the hospital later that evening, they drove back to their small apartment. Helia and Flora directed Rose to their guest bedroom where she could sleep in.

"Goodnight Rose." Flora said tucking Rose in and kissing her head.

'Goodnight Mommy." Rose replied shutting her eyes.

Flora closed Rose's door silently. Flora walked downstairs as Helia waited for her at the bottom.

"Don't you think Rose has a good mix between Musa and Riven? She looks like them." Helia questioned. Flora had to agree on that. The whole gang lost contact with one another after marriage and family became a big deal.

"I'll see if I can contact them tomorrow. Most of our friends should have children by now. It's been a while since we saw everyone." Flora replied.

 **Hello guys. If you want me to continue this story, R &R. Every time you review, I'll write the next chapter. Tell me what you think about the story.**

 **~BonBon**


	2. Chapter 1: Friends

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! 3 more reviews = chapter 2**

 **Chapter 1**

It was late at night to be making a phone call. Planet Melody just got attacked and flooded with rapid waters. Flora called her friend Musa by her cell since they haven't seen each other in a long time. Meanwhile at Melody, Musa was standing on her porch having bad memories of her daughter.

 _"She's gone Musa. She's dead."_ Musa kept saying to herself.

Musa felt her cell phone rumble and go off. She picked it up to see who it was.

"Flora! It's you." Musa said excitedly getting Melody off her mind.

"Hey Musa! It's nice to hear from you again." Flora responded back.

"Why are you calling this late though? It's 1 in the morning."

"Oh I was wondering if you had a child. Did you lose one during the storm?" Flora asked Musa.

Musa was hesitant to answer as Melody got back in her mind. Talking about her daughter gives her a depressed feeling.

"No. I don't have a child..." Musa lied as she hung up on Flora who was going to tell her the news of adopting Rose. Flora kept on trying to reach Musa, but she never picked up.

"It's late Flora." Flora said to herself yawning.

As morning approached Rose, jumped out of bed and got dressed for the day.

"Morning Rose!" Flora greeted Rose as she entered the kitchen.

"Where's Daddy?" Rose asked not seeing Helia at all.

"He's at work honey. He's a teacher at Red Fountain. It's a college." Flora replied.

"Oh okay. " Rose replied barley understanding a thing Flora said.

"Hey. One of my friends called today. I told her about youa and she set up a playdate at the park today. That sound fun?" Flora asked.

"Cool! Who am I playing with though?" Rose questioned.

"You'll see." Flora chuckled.

Layla called Flora earlier to see how she was doing. The tragedy at Melody spread through all of Magix. Later that day, Layla and Flora found each other at the park with their children. Layla had twins apparently. Layla was astonished at the sight of Rose.

"Hey Flora! This is Leah and Mia." Layla introduced her twins to Flora and Rose.

"Hey there! This is Rose!" Flora replied also introducing her foster daughter.

"Why don't you all go and play while I chat with Rose's mother." Layla said sitting down on a bench.

The kids nodded and ran off around the park.

"I'm Leah! I'm the older one by 3 minutes." Leah informed Rose. Mia was mad and jealous of Leah.

'No, I'm the older one!" Mia lied and protested.

"You girls look exactly the same. It doesn't really matter who is the oldest. You share the same birthday!" Rose responded trying to break the argument.

"True, but my birthday will came teo minutes earlier than hers." Leah replied smirking.

Then twins started getting into an argument again. Rose had to think of a way to stop it.

Meanwhile with Layla and Flora, they had a long chat of catching up on things with each other. Just like Helia, and Flora, Layla pointed out that Rose would look like a daughter of Musa and Riven.

"Oh, I called them last night and Musa said she had no children." Flora responded.

"I guess, they might be busy. That tragedy at Planet Melody was heartbreaking." Layla said sighing.

"But I am concerned for them. Musa was hesitant when I asked if she..." Flora was paused by the twins excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what Rose can do!" Leah said nudging Layla off her seat.

"Okay honey, I'm coming!" Layla said getting up with Flora. The moms rushed over as soon as they heard music playing. They found Rose playing an electric guitar well.

"I don't know where she got that from, but she rocks!" Leah said jamming out.

"Yeah, I think she just got her powers!" Mia added excitedly.

"I think she did." Flora said immediately dialing Tecna's number. Tecna had so many gadgets to scan things, so Flora called Tecna over to check out Melody. An hour later, Tecna arrived with her daughter Ginny.

"She wanted to come so I brought her here." Tecna chuckled.

Flora giggled and explained to Tecna about Rose's situation. Tecna nodded and got out a scanning device.

"Alright Rose, stay still." Tecna ordered Rose.

Taking out her device, Tecna scanned Rose thoroughly. 2 minutes later, the device detected Rose's power.

"It seems to appear that Rose is the fairy of rock and pop. Her powers can create powerful sound waves and harmony in music. However, children like her should have gained her magic by the person she inherits. Flora, I don't see how she would have that kind of power when you're..." Flora paused Tecna before she continued.

"I adopted her. Her parents must of had something to do with rock and music." Flora responded.

"Ah, I see. WellI better get going, I have to present a project I created today." Tecna said taking Ginny.

"Us too. Leah has a swim meet in couple of hours. Come on girls, time to go!" Layla called over to the twins.

Flora called Rose over to walk home.

"Did you see that Mommy?! I was jamming here and there! I was rocking it!" Rose squealed excitedly.

"Yes! I am very proud of you Rose. Soon you'll be in primary school to learn the basics in magic." Flora replied proudly.

As the two headed home, they waited for Helia to come home and hear about the news.

"Guess who gained her powers today?" Flora said to Helia excitedly.

"Me! Me! I have rock powers! Watch this!" Rose said pulling out her guitar. As she played, Helia was impressed with her.

"Wow. Flora, are you sure she's not Riven and Musa's. She can play that pretty well." Helia questioned Flora.

"I'm positive. Musa said she had no child yet. We should just leave them be for a while. They just had that tragic day." Flora replied. Helia nodded in agreement and bent down to speak with Rose.

"Hey Rose, do you know why you have powers?" Helia asked. Rose shrugged confused.

"Well if you have powers, you are a fairy."

Rose's eyes widened and she jumped excitedly.

"Um, how do I become a fairy?" Rose asks.

"You'll have to wait. It will take a long time. That's why you go to school." Flora replied.

"Darn! When will I become a fairy?" Rose asks.

"Around the age 14 or 18. It takes a pretty long time. I became a fairy when I was 15. That's why you go to school." Flora replied giggling.

Rose sighed. She had to wait for a longtime tobecome a fairy. But she was still excited about gaining her powers.

"I'm gonna be a fairy! I'm gonna be a fairy" chanted Rose.

Rose was excited to finallygain her powers. She was already ready to go to school for power training.


	3. Chapter 2: More Friends

**A/N: Wow guys I got more reviews than I expected. Okay you guys know the drill. More reviews equals more of the story. 5 reviews = chapter 3. Anyways onwards with the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

Rose woke up on a Saturday morning excited to meet more kids. Flora and Helia were planning to get the gang together for a BBQ.

"Rose, is your room cleaned up?" Flora asked Rose as she approached downstairs.

"Yes. I'm excited to meet these kids." Rose replied.

Flora went over to Helia to talk to him about Musa and Riven.

"Is Musa and Riven coming over? We haven't got in touch with them since the tragedy at Melody." Helia asked.

"I don't know. Maybeyou should try talking to them. Musa won't pick up." Flora replied. Helia nodded and picked up his cell phone and called Riven's number. After a few minutes, Riven finally got on the line.

"Hey Riv, it's me Helia. Flora and I were wondering if you wanted to join us and the gang for a BBQ."

Riven washesitant to respond. He had to deal with a dead daughter and a super depressed wife since the tragedy.

"I wish I could Helia, but Musa's in a huge depression right now, you see, we think our daughter died in the tragedy we just had. I'm as depressed as she is though, but things are pretty bad right now so, I can't come over sorry." Riven explained as he hung up after he was finished.

Helia was frozen after that call he just had. He could've sworn that Flora said Musa claimed she had no children.

"Um, Flora..."

"Yeah?"

"I was just on the line with Riven and...well you see, he and Musa had a child. They lost her in the flood. I guess they're really depressed right now. Especially Musa." Helia explained.

Flora was speechless. How could her own friend lie to her like that. Of she lost her child in the tragedy, whu couldn't she mention it before? Flora was pissed. She even wondered if Rose was actually HER child.

"Did Riven give any description similar to Rose?" Flora asked anxiously.

"Nope. He said their daughter died. That's all. Then he hung up just when I was going to ask him about what his daughter looked like." Helia said pissed off as well.

Musa and Riven isolated themselves from the gang since the tragedy. They've only spoken to Flora and Helia, but no one else.

"Poor Musa and Riven. It's really painful and depressing to lose a child. I even wondered if Rose was theirs. But I guess not." Flora said in a chocked up tone.

"Mommy! Daddy! They're here! The guests!" Rose exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly.

Stella and Brandon and their son Steven, were the first ones to walk in.

"Hey Flora! Long time no see!" Stella said excitedly hugging Flora.

Bloom anf Sky were next. Then Timmy, Tecna, Layla, and Nabu.

"Hey guys! It's been so long since we've seen you all!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Hi everyone! This is Rose." Helia said showing Rose to everyone.

"Wow, she's gorgeous." Stella exclaimed.

"Is Musa and Riven coming?" Timmy asks.

"We'll talk about that when the kids aren't around." Helia replied. All the children ran upstairs to Rose's room to play. The kids started introducing themselves to each other.

"I'm Steven. My parents are Stella and Brandon Ross." (Their last name made up by me just so you know.)

"I'm Leah Harvey. and this is my twin sister Mia. I'm the older one." Leah boasted. Layla's twins started to get into a fight again while everyone else was busy introducing themselves.

"I'm Alanna Sparks! Princess of Domino!" Alanna announced doing a little curtsy.

"I'm Benjamin Maxwell. You can call me Ben. And this is my sister, Ginny. We're twins and she's the older one. But I'm still the tallest." Tecna and Timmy's son explained.

"Hey! I met you at the park while I was with my mom!" Ginny said glancing at Rose excitedly.

"Yup. I'm Rose. Daughter of Flora and Helia Roberts." Rose explained.

Meanwhile with the gang, everyone was outside discussing things and catching up with each other.

"Truth is, I've always wanted a daughter. I have a handsome son, but I would've done everything with a girl." Stella explained.

"Stella, you should appreciate the son you have." Bloom replied.

"So why aren't Musa and Riven coming?" Layla questioned.

Flora and Helia were hesitant to respond. Everyone aroundthe porch was silent and staring at Flora and Helia anxiously for an answer.

"Well, it's kind of a sad story... you knowwhat happened at Planet Melody right?" Helia asked in assurance.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's just that...t-that they...um, lost their daughter." Flora stuttered with a lump in her throat.

"Are you sure that Rose isn't their lost daughter? She's a good mix between Riven and Musa." Nabu asked.

"No, Riven said their daughter was dead." Hrlia replied as Flora started sobbing in him arms.

The whole gang was chocked up with the news. It was heart wrenching to lose a child.

"It's heart breaking, wait a second, if Rose looks like a mix between Musa and Riven, then how come she's your child?" Bloom asks.

"Didn't you get Flora's text? She said that she adopted her." Tecna replied.

"Oh no. I've been busy as a queen lately and Sky and I never got a relaxing break like this. It's pretty stressful being queen." Bloom sighed.

"You must be very busy. I bet you'll get used to rit eventually." Flora smiled at Bloom.

After hours of chatting, the gang went back inside to get their kids and head home. The children were busy watching a movie with some of them half asleep.

"Time to go children. I bet some of you will be in the same classwhen school starts in a few weeks." Flora said standing in front of the TV.

"Awww." The kids sighed.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys. I hope some of us are in the same class." Rose exclaimed.

"Bye everyone!" Rose said waving goodbye to her new friends and the gang. After the party, Flora and Helia put Rose straight to bed. As Rose was starting to fall asleep, she started wondering what her first day of school would be like.


	4. Chapter 3: School

**Wow guys, I can't believe this went haywire. I'm going to say it again. Every time I get a review, a will create the next chapter. It appears that this story is going well so far. Enough of my rambling and on with the story.**

 **Chapter 3**

After spending over a month with Flora and Helia Roberts, Rose was finally ready to go to school. Rose got up, went to her closet, got dressed in a red dress, and headed downstairs.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Flora said smiling at Rose.

Rose nodded and grabbed her backpack.

"Now, do you remember what your last name is? The teacher will ask for your attendance and she will call out your first and last name."

"Yep. It's Rose Roberts." Rose replied.

"Good. Let's go to Magix." Flora said opening the entrance to the apartment.

Rose flipped her backpack on her back and skipped outside joyfully. Flora opened the door to the car and drove off to The Hall of Portals. The Hall of Portals connects the relms together for easier traveling.

"Where are we?" Rose asked curiously.

"The Hall of Portals. It connects all our relms in the Magic Dimension." Flora replied.

"Wow." Rose said staring in amazement.

Flora and Rose headed inside the building and went into the lobby. Flora lead Rose to a hall on the right of the lobby where these green like portals were glistening of sparkles. Flora looked at the signs labeling the relm. She looked for the right one which was Magix. After passing 11 portals, she found the right one.

"Here we are. All we have to do is jump inside. On the count of 3.1...2...3!" Flora exclaimed.

Flora grabbed Rose's hand and jumped into the portal. It took them five seconds to arrive at Magix. A bright light shone as the two just entered a relm full of new people and places.

"This is Magix City. Here you'll be going to school." Flora explained showing the tall buildings to Rose.

"Whoa." Rose said excitedly. The two walked around two blocks to approach a brick building. Many young students were crowded outside the entrance. Thekr parents were standing with them saying goodbye for now. Rose jumped up and down to see that her friends were there too.

"Hey guys!" Rose shouted excitedly.

"Hey!" most of them replied.

Flora leaned down by her daughter and kissed her goodbye.

"Now, you be a good girl for Mommy okay?"

"Okay!"

The school doors were opened and students came rushing in. Rose stuck by Ginny's side to stick together with one of her friends. All the students were sorted into groups by year. The fifth yesrs looked extra tall this year, the fourth years were ready to go back home, the third years were nervous and ready to jump into high criticism, the second years looked like they knew what to do, and half of the first years were nervous about the entire school.

"You ready for what ever this is?" Leah asked. Many of her friends responded with a "kinda" and "sorta ."

"Think so." Rose said being the only one who responded differently.

A tall women with blond hair and glasses stood up on a post with a microphone. She calmly got her students to quiet down.

"Welcome Magix Academy Prep! I'm Head Mistress Dean Hearthswell.

Dean explained everything to first years while everyone else stood there bored because they already knew what to do. Dean started announcing classrooms for each student. It only took her 45 minutes for her to announce everyone's classroom. Rose had a class with Ginny and Alanna.

"Yeah! Same class!" Alanna exclaimed.

The students in Rose's class were scattered everywhere. There were lots of chatting and loud noises. A women with short brown hair walked in and settled the kids down.

"Hello class! I'm Lana Turner. You will be calling me Miss Lana for the year. And to make attendance easy, I'll be assigning your seats for the year. " Miss Lana said grabbing a shert of paper with her student's names on it. Miss Lana went one by one of each student assigning their seats. Rose got put next to a girl to her left with aqua eyes and sky blue hair. Ginny was on the right of Rose.

"Hi! I'm Brianna! I'm the daughter of Nebula, um Nebula Simonson." said the girl trying to remember her last name.

"I'm Rose Roberts, daughter of Flora Roberts." Rose replied to Brianna.

"Flora, like one of the Winx girls?" Brianna said starting to get excited.

"Yeah! She's my mother!" Rose replied with a smile.

"Lucky! My mother kinda knew the Winx. I'll have to tell her about you and stuff." Brianna replied.

Miss Lana clapped her hands together to get her class's attention.

"Okay class! Today, we'll be sharing things about ourselves so we get to know each other! Now, who wants to go first?" Miss Lana announced.

Alanna rose her hand up the fastest so she could go first. Miss Lana pointed at her and Alanna headed in front of the classroom.

"I'm Alanna Sparks! I'm a princessand the princess of Domino. I'm getting a baby sister soon as well!" Alanna exclaimed excitedly.

"That's very kind of you to present Alanna, now have a seat. Who wants to go next?" Miss Lana asked.

Rose put up her hand next to share who she is to the class.

"Rose! Why don't you come up next!" Miss Lana said pointing to Rose. Rose got out of her seat and headed in front of the room.

"I'm Rose, Rose Roberts. My mom was a former member of the Winx and I have rock and pop powers. I was born ready to become a fairy!" Rose explained in a bit quiet tone. The class stared at Rose in amazement. Then they cheered and clapped for her. Miss Lana went through everyone else and announced for lunch time. The class filed out of the classroom and into a cafeteria full of half of the second years. The class was lead to one side of the cafeteria where the tables were lined up in rows. The class were to sit at the 3rd table. Rose sat next to her new friend Brianna and her other close friend Ginny.

"What did you get for lunch Ginny?" Brianna asks.

Ginny had all sorts of different food that somehow could fit into a small device.

"What's that?!" Rose asked curiously.

"It's a device that can carry a lot of food. It stores it in hot or cold storage then it will officially become cooked automatically." Ginny explained.

Everyone whoaed in awe since Ginny had the latest technology out of everyone else in the school. As the day progressed on, Rose and most of the students spent their day learning the introduction of the school. When the day was finally over, a crowd of students exited the building to find their parents to pick them up. Rose spotted Flora and ran over to her to ramble about her entire sxhool day.

"Sounds like you had fun! Come, we're going to a cafe for ice cream with Daddy, to celebrateyour first day of school." Flora explained to Rose.


	5. Chapter 4: Homework

**I decided to post an extra chapter since it'sb been a long wait for chapter 3. R &R.**

 **Chapter 4**

Rose nodded and took Flora's hand to start walking. As they were walking around the city. A man with crimson spiky hair noticed Rose. He nudged his wife who had midnight blue hair.

"Musa! It's Flora. The child's she's with, looks fimiliar." Riven said thinking about his lost daughter. Rose had the exact shade of purple hair like Melody even though she was Melody, but Riven couldn't see her face since Flora and her daughter were busy concentrating on the street, and that her daughter was on one side of Flora covering most of her body. Musa glared and turned away. She was still in a bad mood since her daughter turned up lost. She still had the thought of Melody being dead.

"Come on Musa! We haven't seen one of our friends in a while. We have to at least say hi." Riven nudged Musa hoping that he convinced her to get a closer look at Rose.

"Riven, for just once! I want a peaceful walk around the city! I don't have time to catch up on friends and stuff!" Musa said walking the other direction where Flora and Rose were heading. Riven sighed since his own wife was becoming him now. Rude and snappish. As Riven was going to make a run for it and catch up to Flora, they were already gone and out of sight. Riven could've sworn it was Melody. He shrugged and caught up with Musa. Meanwhile with Flora and Rose, they found Helia outside the shop waiting for them.

"Daddy!" Rose said running to Helia's arms and hugging him tightly.

"How was school?" Helia asked.

"It was fun! I hung out with Ginny and a girl named Brianna Simonson." Rose replied.

"I betcha it was a great experience today." Helia replied ruffling Rose's hair.

The three entered the shop with a surprise visit of Brianna and her mother Nebula.

"Hey! That's the girl I met at school today Mommy!" Brianna said excitedly to her mother.

Rose and Brianna excitedly ran to each other and gave each other a hug. Flora and Nebula were surprised to see each other again.

"Hey! It's you again! Nice seeing you again Flora!" Nebula said to Flora.

"It's nice seeing you again too."Flora replied back with a smile. The girls picked out their own table to eat ice cream while the adults sat behind them and talked.

"Your daughter Rose is beautiful. She kinda looks like she would be Musa's daughter." Nebula said describing Rose to look like Musa's.

"That's what everyone else is saying. Musa told me she had no children. You know what happened at planet Melody. It was tragic. Rose, well... Helia and I adopted her as our child since she lost her memories. It's sad." Flora replied.

"Ah. That is a sad story. Well I better get going. I have to take Brianna to a Volleyball practice. Brianna! Time to finish up. We have to go soon." Nebula told her daughter. The gang left the cafe and headed to where they needed to go.

Flora, Helia and Rose stood at the bus stop waiting for the bus. Helia could spot a fimiliar couple right across the street.

" ! Is that Musa and Riven? They look like them." Helia whispered to Flora.

Musa and Riven were standing outside of a music store right across the street from Helia, Flora, and Rose.

"Let's go say hi and-" Flora was paused by the approaching bus. They didn't want to wait for the next one.

"Oh well. Maybe we'll try again some other time. I hope we can see them at least once." Helia said entering the vehicle. The three sat on the bus seat and headed for The Hall of Portals. The three headed into the hall and straight to the portal to Lymphia. The three got into Flora's car drove home. As they approached the apartment, Rose ran into the kitchen to start hervfirst homework.

"Man, our girl is growing up fast!" Helia said ready to start parenthood officially.

"Well, not too fast." Flora chuckled.

Rose ran back to Flora and Helia with a fat folder of papers.

"Oh. Paperwork. We have to fill these forms out to make sure this is the right school for Rose." Flora said wiping her forehead. Rose's only homework was to get her papers signed.

 **Sorry if this chapter's short, but the story isn't over yet. This story will basically concentrate on Rose and how she develops later on in the story as she grows older. And I will let you know when Musa and Riven will find their daughter.**

 **~Peace out! BonBon87**


	6. Chapter 5: A surprise for Rose

**Hey guys once again I'm working this story pretty fast, but not too fast. Don't worry! You won't see sad Musa and Riven once I get the plot situated. I'm also throwing in a surprise in the next several chapters. Trust me, none of you won't like it. But you'll have to be patient. You can rush me all you want, but it will come sooner before you know it. Enough said. Onward with the story.**

 **Chapter 5**

As Flora and Helia were filling out the forms, it aasked for Rose's birth date. Flora and Helia had no idea when she was born.

"Flora, should we try asking her when she was born if she even doesn't remember? I mean, not all her memories were wiped away." Helia suggested.

"Good idea." Flora chuckled.

Flora went to Rose's room to speak with her.

"Rose, do you remember when your birthday was?" Flora asks.

"I think so. It's September 5th or something." Rose said just starting to remember things a bit.

Flora was shocked. She was only a five year old girl and she can at least remember her own birthday.

"Okay, thanks sweetheart." Flora said kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Flora rushed downstairs to Helia to give him their daughter's birth date. Even Helia was surprised a five year old could remember her own birthday after being hit so badly. A few years pass as Rose starts growing up. Her first couple years at her primary school wasn't so bad, but nkw she's going in the bigger level of magic. Her firr day of third year has just begun. Rose became nervousof hee first day. Once again she had a class with Ginny and Brianna, but the fact of going into a higher level made her cringe.

"Psst. Ginny! I heard from one of the third years that we start learning magic pretty early instead of getting a slight introduction." Brianna whispered to Ginny. Rose approached her friends with her mom slowly walking behind her.

"Hey Rose!" Ginny yelled over to Rose.

"Hey! I'm k-kinda nervous about this!" Rose stuttered a bit.

"Me too!" Brianna added.

The doors open for the students to enter. Ginny and Brianna rush in awhile while Rose kisses her mom goodbye.

"Bye mom! Are you sure you'll be okay? You seem kinda slow today." Rose said a little concerned.

"I'll... be...fine... Rose." Flora replied feeling a little sick.

"Okay. Bye!" Rose said rushing in the doors. Rose caught up with her friends and headed to class as instructed. Their teacher this time was a guy. A young tall man with blond hair stood in front of the classroom waiting for his entire class. As everyone was settled down, the male teacher started introducing himself.

"Hello class. I'm Mr. Lynch. I'm your teacher for this entire year and this year is the introduction of advanced magic." Mr. Lynch explained.

"This outta be interesting." Ginny said a little excited.

Brianna rolled her eyes. Ginny was a huge smarty pants.

Rose was as interested as Ginny. Brianna wasn't lying about starting to learn magic. The first lesson of the day was finding out what powers each student has.

"May I take a volunteer that knows their powers already?" Mr. Lynch asks looking around the classroom. Rose was theonly one that raised her hand up. Everyone else was either nervous to stand up or didn't even know what their power was yet?

"Rose! Why don't you come up and show us what you have!" Mr. Lynch told Rose. Rose walkedup to the front of the classroom.

"Hey everyone-" Rose started. "I'm Rose Roberts and I have the power of Rock and Pop." Rose introduced.

"Interesting Rose, go on." My. Lynch replied.

"I already know what I can do with my powers. I can float in the air and play guitar. An electric one." Rose continued.

"Would you like to demonstrate?" Mr. Lynch said curiously.

"Okay." Rose replied closing her eyes trying to focus. She could feel herself levitating in air as magic surrounded her. She got her body in a position as if she was holding a guitar. Then immediately, an electric guitar was in her arms. The class whoaed in amazement. They couldn't believe an almost eight year old could make a guitar magically appear. Mr. Lynch was even speechless about this.

"Ah! You must be an early one." Mr. Lynch said shocked. The day passed by quicklyand everyone rushed out the school doors. Rose already had some homework to complete.

"First day of school! Seriously! Homework for the first two years were only forms for our parents to fill out and now we have real homework plus extra forms!" Ginny retorted. Ginny stomped by her brother and Rose headed towards her father waiting for her.

"Daddy, where's Mom?" Rose asked not seeing her mother's presence.

"Oh, we have a surprise for you. Your mother decided to stay home for this." Helia replied to Rose. Rose took Helia's hand and skipped excitedly to her home. Rose rushed inside the apartment ready to find out what the surprise was. She sawher mother sitting on the couch with a stomach that was bigger than usual.

"So what's the surprise?" Rose asked excitedly. Helia stood next to Flora smiling.

"Rose, we're going to have a baby! You're going to be a big sister!" Flora said excitedly.

Rose's eyes widened. She was going to be a big sister. She was ready to do anything with the baby.

"Will it be a boy or a girl?" Rose asked.

Since Tecna had the latest technology, Flora and Helia had the ability to find out the gender of their child.

"It's going to be a girl." Flora replied excitedly.

"Yeah! I'm gonna have a baby sister!" Rose shouted excitedly.

"I'm gonna have a sister! I'm gonna have a sister!" Rose chanted excitedly. Flora abd Helia chuckled at the sight of their adorable daughter. Rose twirledand danced gracefully without knocking anything over.

"Alright Rose, hold your horses, we haven't thought of a name yet." Helia chuckled holding Rose.

"Can I name her?!" Rose asked anxiously.

"I don't see why not!" Flora replied.

"I want to call her..."

 **And that's where I'm going to stop for today. Sorry if you guys think this is a cliffhanger, but personally I think it is. Since you guys are dying to see Rose start her mission of finding her birth parents, why don't we do something else for the wait. Inthe reviews, give me some name ideas for the baby sister that Rose is going to get. That's all for today!**

 **~BonBon**


	7. Chapter 6: Sisters

**A/N: Okay guys, I only got one reviewer giving me a name for Rose's sister. Also mind my mistakes and stuff in the story. I'll go back and fix them as soon as possible. Also, one of you asked if Musa and Riven are going to consider having more children. Hmmm... I might be writing a separate chapter mainly on them soon. Like in the next two chapters or so. That chapter will basically be on their perspective. Enough said. On with the story.**

"I want to name my sister, Violet. Truth is, it matches my hair color, but she'll definitely look like a Violet." Rose chuckled.

"Violet's a beautiful name Rose." Flora said smiling at Rose.

"I like that name too Rose." Helia added . Most of Rose's third year passed. That year was a pretty challenging one, but she'll eventually get the hang of it. Rose walked out of school on her second to last day. She saw her mother standing outside, waiting for her.

"Hey Rose, how was school-" Flora suddenly felt as if she was going to faint.

"Mom, are you okay?!" Rose started feeling concerned for her mother.

Flora suddenly fell to the ground with a huge headache. Rose caught her mother before she hit the concrete. She was a pregnant woman and hitting the ground made of concrete would affect the baby's health.

"Mom! Mom! Someone help me!" Rose yelled anxiously.

The principal and Mr. Lynch ran over to Rose.

"Rose! What happened?!" Mr. Lynch asked anxiously.

"My mom! She fell and..." Rose was cut off by Flora with a voice that kind of croaked.

"My baby! It's coming! I'm pregnant! Someone please get me to the hospital!" Flora yelled in agony.

Mr. Lynch got his cell phone out and dialed thw hospital for an ambulance. After ten minutes of waiting for the ambulance, the red and white car pulled up in front of the school. A bunch of staring eyes were at Flora and Rose. As the hospital people carried Flora in the truck, Rose hopped in the back and sat down on a seat next to her mother.

"Mom, will you be okay?" Rose asked concerned.

"I'll be fine...Rose, I'll be okay." Flora said pausing in mid sentence. Ten more minutes pass by and the truck pulled in at the hospital. Hospital receptionists were outside with a wheelchair for Flora as the drivers lowered Flora down.

"This is really...Argh! Painful!" Flora shouted. The hospital receptionists rushed inside the hospital, into the emergency room.

Rose was about to follow until she was stopped by a staff.

"Excuse me young lady, you can't go in here." the staff lady said.

"Oh, I was wondering if you have a phone here or something?" Rose said searching around for a phone.

"Why of course young girl, follow me." the lady ordered Rose. Rose followed the lady to a phone attached to the wall.

"Here you go sweetie." the lady said handing the phone to Rose. Rose thanked her and dialed her father's number. Helia picked up his cell to the ringing number.

"Hello?"

"Daddy! You have to come quick! I'm at a hospital and Mom is giving birth to my sister!" Rose said panicking.

"What hospital are you at Rose?!" Helia replied in the same tone.

Rose looked around for more staff to give her the name of the hospital.

"Does anyone know the name of this hospital?" Rose shouted.

"It's Magix Hospital of Advanced Health Care. Try to keep it down lady." replied a staff.

Rose give Helia the full name. Helia dashed off knowing where the hospital was. Helia rushed in the lobby and found Rose waiting for him smiling.

"She's here!" Rose said excitedly.

Helia dashed inside Flora's room to ses her face red and sweaty. Helia smiled at his newborn daughter.

"She's beautiful Flora." Helia said smiling at Violet.

"And she's perfect. Rose, you're officially a big sister." Flora said to Rose.

"Yeah! I'm a big sister! I'm a big sister!" Rose chanted.

"We're taking her home today! I'm so happy." Flora added.

The family of now four, exited the hospital with Flora in a wheelchair carrying her baby.

"I can't wait to tell the gang!" Helia said excitedly.

"Me too!" Flora family headed home with a new member of the Roberts family.

"So, I guess we'll call her Violet, Amanda Roberts." Flora suggested.

Rose stared at Flora in confusion wondering why Violet had two names.

"Um, why does Violet have two names?!" Rose questioned.

"Oh, it's her middle name. I guess you forgot your middle name. It's Rose, Lily Roberts." Flora replied. Rose replied with an "oh" and continued on walking home.

The family of four headed inside their apartment ready to go to bed. As Rose was put asleep for at least an hour, she dreamt away. But it was no dream. It was a nightmare. She could see a family of three with their only child who had purple hair. The child's mother had long midnight blue hair, and the father had magenta spikey hair. They were walking along a shore until the girl went out of her parent's sight while, some evil witches arrived. The witches created a storm while the parents frantically looked around for their child. They never found the child. She was gone forever. Rose woke up with a shriek. Helia rushed in to check on Rose.

"Rose darling, are you okay?!"

"No! I had this dream well, nightmare! It was tragic and horrifying.

Rose explained everything to Helia about the nightmare except the description of the child's parents. The nightmare was so horrifying, it haunted Helia.

 _"Why would a nightmare like that come to Rose?"_ Helia said to himself in his head.

"Well, try to get a good night sleep. Tomorrow is your last day of your third year." Helia told Rose.

Rose nodded and laid her head back down. She couldn't believe what she had saw. She could barely get any sleep that night. The nightmare was just too horrifying to remember.

 **A/N: And that is chapter six guys. I will post chapter seven pretty soon but not today. Around the end when Rose has a nightmare, it's a sign that Rose is gaining her memories back. Stay tuned for more.**

 **~BonBon**


	8. Chapter 7: After the Nightmare

**Yeah! New chapter! Let's begin!**

 **Chapter 7**

Rose barely gotten any sleep last night. She could imagine how it was like for a child to get lost and lose your parents. Whereas the parents, she could feel the pain and sorrow of them losing a child. It could've been their only child as well.

"Last day of school." Rose sighed not excited. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had. It even made her cry. At least her friends will be there to comfort her once she tells them. Meanwhile, Helia spoke to Flora about the nightmare Rose had last night. Flora was even anxious as well. She could imagine a horrifying tragedy like that. Rose went downstairs to head to school. Flora stopped her and kissed her goodbye. As Rose arrived at school, she got together with Brianna and Ginny, and had the chance to explain everything that happened in her nightmare.

"That sounds scary! I would feel so bad if I was that girl." Ginny said horrified.

"The only strange thing is that the girl had the same color hair as mine. I couldn't make out her face. Just the purple hair. I would even say she looks like a Melody." Rose described the girl.

"That is strange. I wonder why a nightmare like that would come to you." Ginny replied with a curious thought. But that thought went away as she was about to explain something exciting.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. My twin brother has a crush on you." Ginny said blushing.

Rose went bright red while Brianna squealed in excitement.

"Big Ben likes you!" Brianna squealed.

"Big Ben?" Rose questioned in amusement.

"It's what I call him." Ginny laughed along.

With that subject up, it made Rose forget about her nightmare for a few hours. Her last day was just giving out some student awards and hanging out with friends. With all of this happening, it entertained her and made her sadness go away. As Rose rushed home, she could see smiling faces at her.

"I can't believe you're almost done! Two more years then you're off to secondary school!" Helia exclaimed.

Rose smiled back in excitement. She was now a fourth year. As Rose spent a few hours with her family, Flora brought up the subject of Rose's nightmare again. Rose once again felt the feeling of sadness and terror.

"Mom, it was bad! I'm scared for that girl and I feel bad for her entire family!" Rose exclaimed in tears.

"It was just a dream. It's not real." Flora said trying to comfort Rose, but Rose neglected the thought of it being just a nightmare. She felt as if it actually happened. She felt like she was in the girl's shoes of losing her parents.

"I don't think it was a nightmare. I think it actually happened. Why would a dream like that come to an eight year old? Was it telling me something? I just can't figure out what to do." Rose said.

Flora knew it was almost time to tell Rose about her adoption since she forgotten about it. Flora still had the thought of her no being ready for it though. Rose still has her life ahead of her and with her knowing that she is adopted, might lose her focus of what needs to be accomplished.

"Rose, I am going to have to tell you something, but you're not exactly ready for it yet. After you complete primary school, I'm going to tell you something that you probably forgotten." Flora explains.

"Okay." Rose replied. But she was anxious to know what Flora has to tell her.

Flora's phone started to ring. Stella was calling to invite Rose and her family to an end of the school year party. Flora accepted the invitation and hung up.

"Rose, we're all going to an end of the school year party at Steven's place." Flora explained.

"Yeah! I'm so excited to see my friends!" Rose said excited to be at Steven's party. That topic also got the nightmare out of Rose's mind. For the first time, Rose started dreaming about her future boyfriend since Ginny revealed Ben's love for her. Rose had to find something nice to wear for the occasion. She really hoped that Ben would even notice her. Rose pulled out a red dress and a shiny silver necklace that has a lily chained to it.

"Oh, I hope Ben would notice me in these!" Rose said starting to blush. She looked for a pair of matching shoes to wear with her dress. She found a pair of red scandals and slipped them on to her feet. Rose looked at her self in the mirror and nodded. Yup. This is the perfect outfit.

Rose dashed downstairs to find her parents and sister smiling at her.

"Wow Rose, why you look amazing!" Flora admired Rose's outfit.

"Thanks Mom!" Rose replied.

"Let's getgoing to Solaria." Helia exclaimed.

Rose smiled and skipped out the door excited to see not only the gang, but Ben Maxwell himself.

 **Hey guys! Bonbon here. I spent a week with this chapter! I know you're dying to see when Rose will find her parents, but you're still gonna have to wait! Just a heads up that in a couple chapters, things will start getting sad. I'm just warning you that there will probably be cliffhangers as well. Snywsys stay tuned for next chapter!**

 **~Bonbon87**


	9. Chapter 8: Musa and Riven

**Wow guys, I've never gotten so many reviews. Anyways thanks so much for what I'm seeing/reading from you guys! Your reviews are awesome! Keep them coming for more! Anyways, here's the chapter I promised you a couple chapters ago. This one will be based on Musa's and Riven's perspective. Next chapter will be back to the gang and Rose.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Musa's P.O.V.**

I was happy with my life! Riven and I were finally getting along ever since we had our daughter. But until our worst nightmare came true, we have been back to our old days of fighting. I keep telling Riven that Melody is dead, but he wants to move on and REPLACE her with another child. Maybe I misunderstood him, but I told him that it was wrong to replace a child and that Melody would still be dead to us. Why did I even marry this god damn person anyway. Even though we were happy for at least five years, I still think he's a little jerk anyways. But I know it wasn't his fault. He was always the one that got possessed by witches and evil forces. Especially that Darcy! I hate her with all my life for taking away my future husband! Well I have him now but still, the Trix always ruin everything! I remember one year, the Winx and I were fighting against the Trix and the Ancestral Witches, they nearly killed King Arendor. He's still alive but people like those hurt innocent lives for a living. They especially took what's left of Melody our planet. Not only our daughter's life was taken, but other lives too. I had a good friend who loved his son so much. His son and Melody were good friends too. But when the tragedy came, I thought we weren't alone in this because he thought his son was dead too. He committed suicide two days before some volunteers found his son alive. His Mum takes care of him now, but he nor his father got the chance to see each other again. That, I got jealous with because my friend's wife got to see her child again and we didn't! I don't want to do the same because I know Riven can't live without me and my father will be so upset about me if I have done that. But I'm not going to do it because you know who, still has a little hope of Mel being alive in which I highly doubt. I justwant to...to, DIE! My life's so hard without Mel. But I can't bare to see the horrified looks on my husband, my father, and even my friends. They would think badly of me and always look after me which is kind of awkward. I did get caught for doing an attempt twice. Once when I was little because I had to deal with my mom being dead and two because of Melody gone. Riven caught me cutting myself. I'll never do that again, but I do have many thoughts of suicide.

 **Riven's P.O.V.**

I don't know what's going on with the gang and stuff, but I'm really worried for Musa. She's been really depressed lately and she hasn't talked with her friends in over three almost four years. She blocked her friends on her contacts to prevent them from bothering her from time to time. I want us to see the gang again, but with her feeling like this can cause her getting more moody with things. She turned into a jerk like me. She has been snappish at other people. I'm honestly used to her snapping at me, but she shouldn't be rude or anything to other people. She claims that Mel is dead, but you know it's like you have this strange feeling or connection with something that tells you something isn't right or you just have this instinct. For me, I have this father instinct of Mel still out there. We can't just assume that Mel is dead. Honesty I tried to get in touch with the gang, but Musa will yell the shit out of me for talking to them. I just want to talk and say hi to everyone again. Helia called me a day ago saying he has another child. I honestly don't want another child, but I want at least someone other than me to be there for Musa. I'm not trying to replace Melody, but it's for the best of us. Musa also has this jealously issue with one of our friends. I think Melody's friend was Amos or something along the lines of that, but his father, Gerald loved him as much as I loved Mel. Amos and Mel were such good friends until that Stormy came and ruined everyone's life. Just like Mel, Amos went missing for quite awhile. Gerald killed himself thinking his son was dead when they found Amos like two days after his father's death. Amos of course was really upset about this, but suddenly having a missing child for two days and one that is still missing to this day is different. I can't be jealous of that because I still have hope of finding my daughter someday. If she's still alive, she would need both of us to be there for her. That, Amos and his mother can be jealous of. I don't see why Musa would be jealous of them. Both of us would be lucky if we found our child. But we're definitely not going to fall for the same fate that Amos and his family had been through.

 **Musa's P.O.V.**

Today on the newspaper, I read an article about a girl reuniting with her mother four years after the incident. That just made me cry and imagine what that was like to know that your child is safe and sound. Poor Mel is gone and we're never going to see her again. I can imagine her pain when she died. But I do hope she saw what my mother looked like. She would be so excited to meet her own grandmother. But Riven is rambling about her being alive. I know her more than he does and I can deny her surviving a storm like that. My father said to cut it out of Mel being dead. I can't believe that he's on Riven's side. He keeps telling me that I can't assume someone I love is dead. I know Mel more than anyone else in the world. I know she can't survive a tsunami because she can't swim. And all that hellish debris floating around and super strong currents pushing you around like a raggedy doll. Yeah. A five year old can't survive that. Riven said that I need to stop doubting things and live reality. I have to admit that he could be right, but still. I just know.

 **Riven's P.O.V.**

Helia just called me about a party at Solaria. I do want to go and say hi to everyone, but I have to be there for Musa. She's the only perfect wife I got. Nothing and no one can replace her. I denied the invite and hung up on my own friend. I wish I didn't do that, but I'm doing this for Musa.

 **Musa's P.O.V.**

Riven just told me about the gang calling again and inviting us to their parties. I really don't want to go because they all have children by now and that will make me more upset seeing my friends with children and me being the only one without a child. But, Riven was kind of right about this instinct. I kinda have this weird feeling of Melody being around. Flora told us about her second child. She rarely told me about her first one. Well maybe because I haven't caught up on things lately, but still. I'm curious about her first child and this weird feeling I have.

 **MUST READ! THIS IS A MUST READ.**

I written this chapter special and early not only seeing the perspectives of Musa and Riven, but to honor next month. Next month is suicidal awareness month and I wrote this special to dedicate those who feel the need to leave this world because of life being miserable. You are worth everything to this world no matter what gets in your way. It is wrong to leave this world and it's never too late to seek help. If you need someone to talk to, don't be afraid to PM me and we can talk. No matter what... you're not alone.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

~BonBon


	10. Chapter 9: Nightmares again

**Wow 25 review right now. My previous chapter did bring a lot of sadness. If I made you cry I didn't mean to, but anyways let's get started on Chapter nine! *Rose comes out of nowhere and shouts at me.**

" **CAN WE START ALREADY?! I WANNA SEE THE PART WHERE-"**

" **Alright Rose! I was going to start the chapter right now! Just give me a moment and don't spoil stuff to the readers!"**

 **Chapter 9**

Flora, Helia, Rose, and Violet headed for Solaria for an End of The School Year party. Since Ginny revealed the secret of her twin brother Ben liking Rose, Rode herself wanted Ben to notice her. As they arrived the Maxwells and the Sparks were already there. Rose got excited since Ben was one of the first guests there.

"All we need is Layla and Nabu to arrive." Stella announced. She also made the announcement that she was pregnant once again. Tecna got out a gender scanning device, and scanned Stella's stomach. Tecna smiled and announced it to be a girl. Stella squealed and hugged Brandon and her son Steven. Steven grunted furiously hoping the baby was going to be a boy.

"Man! I wanted a brother!"

Rose giggled since she was lucky to have a sister. A little sister.

"Hey Rose! How does it feel to be a big sister?" Alanna asked.

"It's great. A couple incidents happened in the middle of the night when Violet needs a diaper change, but everything else is great!" Rose replied with delight. Alanna frowned a bit because her little sister Reena was boring.

"You're lucky. Having a little sister is boring. She won't play or do anything, but sit around and stare at things." Alanna complained.

"You just have to be patient. Reena's only a baby. She needs to learn how to walk and talk and all sorts of things." Rose repled.

"Oh okay. Well, let's go hang out!" Alanna said.

Rose gazed at Ben who was playing soccer with Brandon, Steven, and Timmy.

"Goal!" Ben screamed as he shot a goal. He gazed over at Rose who was smiling and watching him. He smiled back with a blushing face and went over to Rose.

"H-hey! You l-look, n-n-nice!" Ben stuttered blushing as Rose giggles.

"Thanks! I decided to wear something nice tonight." Rose replied.

After an hour later, Layla, Nabu and their twin daughters haven't arrived yet.

"I don't understand! Layla's family should be here by now!" Stella said confused.

"I called her five times and she won't answer!" Bloom added.

"What if something bad happened?" Flora replied concerned.

"I don't know but-" Tecna was cut off by a townfolk in Solaria who rushed inside quickly.

"Your Majesties! Something happened at Andros!" the townfolk panted.

"Is it bad?" Stella asked with concern.

The person nodded anxiously while Tecna stood up on her feet immediately.

"We are going there right now!" Tecna announced. The Winx and the Specialists got into groups to head for Andros.

"I'll stay here. The children need to be watched." Stella informed.

"Great! Thanks Stella! Oh and keep a big eye on the younger ones." Bloom added.

Suddenly, Tecna's scanning device started to jiggle violently pointing towards Rose.

"Now what?" Tecna grunted ready to get going. Tecna stared at her device as it scanned Rose. It scanned that she had some sort of healing magic.

"Flora and Helia, my scanner just detected that Rose has healing magic. IS it okay if she comes along since her magic might be useful?" Tecna asked.

Flora and Helia nodded as the rest of the gang dashed out of the palace. Stella stared at all the children she had to watch. She sighed all freaked out not sure if she can handle so many kids.

"How come Rose gets to come?!" Ginny whined.

"I wanna go too!" Steven complained.

"No children! You must stay here! It could be dangerous! Rose gets to go because she has healing magic." Stella replied to a lot of fussy children.

"Okay." the children sighed at the same time.

"Oh, I just hope everything's alright!" Stella said with concern.

As the rest of the gang arrived at Andros. Everything looked different. Buildings and structures were damaged, and many people of Andros were crying and full of remorse.

Nabu caught a glimpse of the gang and he rushed over to him all wet and with torn clothes.

"Thank God, you guys are here! That damn Stormy came and destroyed our home!"

"Where's Layla? And the twins?!" Flora asked anxiously.

Nabu was hesitant to answer. He ordered his friends to come into the palace. As the gang passed by other places, they could see sadness and remorse. This incident reminded them of what happened to planet Melody, but ten times worse. Rose looked around having the feeling to cry. She stayed close to Flora who also felt the same.

"Poor Andros! I can't believe Stormy caused all of this! Her magic is so strong to destroy a single planet." Bloom said in a shaky tone.

The gang entered the palace to see a lot of it's structures ruined. They found Layla on the ground weeping over one of her daughters. Her other daughter wept along as she gazed at the unconscious corpse of her twin.

"That's Leah! She got hurt!" Rose said rushing over to see that Leah had a sharp large piece of wood stabbed into her stomach.

"That looks painful!" Sky said anxiously.

Mia wept on top of her sister while Layla stood up with her face full of tears.

"She's not dead yet…." Layla said crying again. Bloom hugged her friend while the Specialists carefully lifted Leah up.

"We'll take her to Lymphia. Most of us from there should be arriving by now." Flora assured Layla. The gang walked out of the palace all shaken up. This is exactly what happened at planet Melody, but worse. Rose herself had this feeling as if this happened before. The sound of screaming and the waves crashing in. But all that got out of her mind since she had to focus on Leah.

"This time, we caught Stormy and sent her to the Prison of Magix. She's spending a lifetime punishment there." Nabu announced.

The other sighed in relief since none of the Trix members won't be doing anything awful soon.

"I haven't heard from Darcy of Icy in awhile. I just don't understand why Stormy would still be doing her evil stuff. Icy is the worst out of all of them." Bloom said.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you, a year ago, Icy came to our palace door. At first, we thought she'd be doing any harm, but then we saw that she was carrying a small child in her arms. It was her son. We couldn't take her own son away from his mother, so we provided a home in our prison where she is held captive with her son. She's disabled from her magic, but we can tell she loves her son and she couldn't bear to live without him." Layla replied.

As the gang arrived to Lymphia, they rushed Leah to the hospital for a surgery. Meanwhile at Solaria, two figures arrived at the palace doors. The male knocked on it as Stella strolled over to answer.

"Hello, *gasp. Musa! Riven! You're here! We haven't seen you in a while!" Stella gasped excitedly.

"We just thought we'd stop by. Riven convinced me to." Musa chuckled in a better mood.

"Come in!" Stella offered.

The two headed inside and followed Stella to living room.

"Where are the others? Are we early?" Riven questioned.

"Oh no! The gang went to Andros because something bad happened there." Stella replied.

A small group of rowdy children were fooling around with castle relics.

"Children! Be careful with that stuff!" Stella shouted.

"They all yours?" Musa asked.

"Oh hell no! They are the gang's children! Except Steven and my future daughter." Stella said gazing at her stomach. Reena was busy crawling around while Stella held Violet in her arms.

"Hey that looks like Flora and Helia's child!" Musa said excitedly.

"It is! They have an older one! Her name's Rose, and she's gorgeous! She's the best daughter any family could wish for!" Stella said squealing.

"Interesting!" Riven said.

"The sad thing is, she's adopted. She was found by Lymphia since the incident that happened at Melody. Flora says she lost her memories of her parents. It just makes me cry." Stella said a little shaken up.

Musa flinched. She remembered that evening when she lost her beautiful daughter. As Musa was about to explain, Stella's cell phone ringed. Layla was on the line.

"Layla! Thank goodness you're okay! Why didn't you come?!"

Layla explained everything that happened at Andros. As they took Leah to the hospital, Layla explained that the nurses told her that Leah can't be healed and that she was dying. Stella was wide eyed as Layla hung up.

"OH MY GOD!" Stella shrieked starting to cry.

"What is it?! What happened?!" Musa said anxiously.

"Andros was attacked. Stormy created a storm to destroy most of the planet! Many deaths happened there and Layla's daughter Leah is dying!" Stella said starting to tear up. Musa felt the same. She remembered the night she lost her daughter.

"Stella, we….we know how Layla feels." Musa said starting to grieve for her daughter.

"Oh Musa, I'm so…..sorry!" Stella said hugging Musa. Musa couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her daughter again.

"Our daughter's name was M-Melody, and she w-was b-beautiful, a-and graceful! W-we'd always walk on the beach with her until that one n-night, s-she w-was….was…." Musa couldn't say the word gone since she couldn't think about her worst nightmare ever.

Riven and Musa hugged each other upset about the feeling of losing children. Stella herself cried as her son Steven walked in asking why his mother was crying. Stella hugged her son tightly hoping she would never ever lose him like Musa, Riven, Layla and Nabu, lost their daughters. Meanwhile at Lymphia, the gang headed inside of Leah's room to have their last moments with her. Leah was asleep with her heart rate at 5.

"I don't want to be a twinless girl! I want my sister back!" Mia cried out loud as Nabu hugged Mia. Layla was crying into Nabu's arms while the gang stood in the room all shaken up and sad. Rose started to remember when she first met Flora. She remembered that she was painfully knocked out and that she lost her memories. Suddenly, she remembered a song that was sung to her. She could hear the voice of a woman singing her to comfort her in the darkest times. Rose breathed slowly and sang the lyrics to that song she heard.

*song is Return to Me so go look that up as you're reading this part.

The words flowed through Rose's mouth as she remembered the song. The words echoed through the room and the sound flowed through Leah's dying body. Suddenly, Leah's heart rate skyrocketed to 119 and Leah woke up all happy.

"Where are we- Mommy! Daddy!" Leah said recognizing the faces of her parents.

Layla ran over and kissed her daughter many times. Nabu thanked Rose for her healing magic while everyone else was shocked.

"It's a miracle!" Bloom said amazed.

"You have a lucky daughter!" Sky complemented Flora and Helia.

Flora and Helia smiled and hugged Rose tightly. Tecna scanned Rose again and claimed that Rose's healing magic is the strongest out of many healing fairies. By singing, Rose can heal people that are at the brink of death. Rose at first felt happiness inside that she healed her own friend. But then, a sadness hit her as she had a vision of a girl who got seriously injured. She could see the girl's grieving parents who found her dead. Rose got all dizzy and passed out on the ground.

"Rose!"

"I'll take her home Flora to rest." Helia said picking up Rose in his arms. Flora nodded and agreed to pick Violet up at Solaria. Helia rode a bus home with his passed out daughter in his arms. Meanwhile with Musa, RIven, Stella, and the kids, Musa got a phone call from the same hospital the gang was in at Lymphia. A receptionist called Musa telling her that her father was there and that he was dying.

"Riven, we have to go! My Dad's dying!" Musa said rushing up to her feet.

"Thanks for having us over Stella!" Riven said rushing out the door with Musa. As the couple left, Stella just received the call about the miracle that happened with Leah. Stella sighed in relief and was amazed of how strong Rose's healing magic was.

Meanwhile with Rose and Helia. Rose finally woke up with a deep breath. Helia sighed in relief.

"I had that nightmare again! The girl's dead! Her parents were so upset like Layla and Nabu were. I wish I could've saved her." Rose said all teared up.

"Don't worry, it was just a nightmare." Helia said rubbing Rose's back.

"Where's everyone else?"

"You passed out. I took you home to rest."

"Oh. I'll just go to bed anyway. I'm tired." Rose sighed.

As Rose headed upstairs. She still had that feeling of the girl. She could've saved her and bring relief to her parents. Her life just had to be sad and horrific.

 **This chapter happens to be one of my biggest chapters I've ever written. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter so R &R!**


	11. Chapter 10: Steven x Rose

**Hooray! Bonus chapter for today! I decided to label this one because it's a cute one. I know I made the ship Ben x Rose, but Steven has much more of a better personality than Ben. Read it to see why the couple Steven x Rose should be a future couple. I made them up! :)**

 **Chapter 10: Steven x Rose**

Rose couldn't stop thinking about her nightmare or vision that just occurred. It has been three weeks since the incident with Andros. She needed someone to comfort her. Not even Flora, or Helia could comfort since they had to concentrate on work and Violet. Rose sighed and stayed into her room all day bored. Her sadness took over her as if she belonged somewhere. She felt like if she could've been the girl herself that went through a violent storm. She felt like those people she saw in her dream, _were_ her parents. She couldn't stop the feeling. But she mainly thought if it's normal for an eight year, almost nine year old to have depression. Rose just sighed and laid in bed. Ten minutes later, Flora opened the door to Rose's room to check on her.

"You okay RoseLily?"

"Yeah."

"Steven just called. He wants to ask you over to his place to hang out." Flora said. That got Rose's attention. She was a little close to Steven. She and Steven had so much in common. She needed to talk to someone and Steven would be the perfect guy to talk to.

"Okay. I'm going!" Rose said a little more excited. She felt like she had a crush on him. If he likes her back since he's asking to hang out, then they would be such a perfect match. Flora dropped off Rose to Solaria where she meet Stella and Steven outside their palace.

"Hey Rose! So, do you want to come in?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

The two cute children headed inside of Steven's palace while Stella and Flora chatted outside for a little bit.

"Hey, do you want to know what's adorable?" Stella said squealing a bit.

"What is it?" Flora asked curiously.

"My son, has a crush on your daughter! I can imagine them together!" Stella squealed.

"Aww! My daughter's growing up!" Flora said.

"My son is too!" Stella added.

Meanwhile with Rose and Steven, they decided to hang out in has room and chat a bit.

"So, how have you been lately?" Steven asked curiously.

"Not so good." Rose sighed.

"What's with you? Is there something wrong?" Steven asked in concern.

"Well, I have been having these visions or nightmares lately. I can see a small girl with purple hair like mine. She was with two parents walking on a beach. She wandered off without her parents realizing she was gone. Then, a horrible storm just as bad as the Andros one, came and took away lives of innocent people. The parents survived, but the girl didn't. She is forever lost and they'll never see her again." Rose explained. Steven stared in horror. He kind of felt the same since he had a huge problem with the relationship of his mom.

"I'm sorry for you. One time, I secretly read my mom's diary, and it said she always wanted a daughter. But instead, she had me and that she would have a hard time with me." Steven said upset. Rose could feel him. But her relationship with Flora and Helia was fine. She had this feeling once again that she didn't belong to the Roberts. She felt like her last name was Myers or something along the lines of that.

(*That's Musa and Riven's last name!)

"Well, I feel like I belong to someone else other than Flora and Helia Roberts." Rose said.

"Are you crazy?! The Winx and the Specialists are one of the Magic Dimension's most famous people! And we're their children!" Steven replied with Rose's answer.

"Yeah, but those parents of that dead girl, I think they're mine." Rose said thinking she was right.

"Wow." Steven said amazed about Rose's theory.

"I mean like, I have rock and healing powers! I don't have nature or flower powers like my mom!" Rose said knowing something is up.

"Yeah. That's right. Can you do that guitar thing?" Steven said anxiously waiting for Rose's guitar trick.

"Okay." Rose replied levitating in mid air. Sparkles floated around her as she held out her hands for her guitar to appear. As it appeared, she played it out loud as if she was at a rock concert. Steven whoaed in awe. Seeing a girl do that lights up his life.

"Wow! That was, AMAZING!" Steven said shocked.

"Thanks. Weird question. Do you think I look like a RoseLily?" Rose said floating back down as her guitar disappeared.

"Um, kinda. You look like a Melody." Steven said as he gazed into her eyes.

"Really?" Rose said surprised.

"Yeah! Your rock is like a concert, and when you speak, it's like a Melody." Steven said sweetly who happen to not notice his mother behind him.

"Oh Steven! You're growing up!" Stella said happy crying.

"AAAH! MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Steven shouted.

"I just wanted to ask you, if you wanted to take Rose to a concert tonight? Flora says it's alright if Rose wants to come." Stella said smiling.

"I'd love to! Rose, do you want to go to a concert with me?"

"Of course! Who's singing there?" Rose asked curiously.

"Stephanie."

Rose's eyes widened since Stephanie was the Magic Dimension's famous pop star. Her music is known for romance and inspiration.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! STEPHANIE IS MY FAVORITE CELEB!" Rose shouted about to fangirl.

"Me too! I like her because of her uplifting music." Steven added.

Rose had this feeling of Steven being her future boyfriend. He liked music as much as she did. She was so focused on Steven, she forgot about Ben. Ginny told Rose about Ben. He's all about trends, technology, and sports. He has nothing to do with music at all. Ben isn't her type of boy and she doesn't want to date him no matter how much he likes her. Steven is the perfect boy for her. She just knows it.


	12. Chapter 11: The Truth

**Chapter 11: The Truth**

The summer flew by fast. Rose and her friends were now heading into their fourth year.

"Oh my baby girl is growing up! You only have two years left then secondary school!" FLora said all teared up a bit.

"Don't go too fast Mom! I'm a little nervous about secondary school." Rose said in a nervous tone.

"It's okay Rose. It's completely normal to be nervous. It's a higher level of curriculum." Helia assured Rose.

Rose went upstairs to gather all her school supplies, organize them, and put all of her school stuff in her backpack.

"Hey Rose, how often are you getting those nightmares?" Helia asked curiously.

Rose was hesitant since now she was afraid to get to sleep. The same nightmare kept on coming to her as if it wanted to tell her something.

"Um, every night?" Rose answered.

Helia nodded and went downstairs to speak with Flora.

"Is Violet around?"

"No, she's asleep."

Helia explained to Flora about Rose's nightmare and how it keeps on coming to her every night. Flora is barely there to comfort Rose since she has to take care of Violet.

"I think it's time we told her if she doesn't remember." Flora said while Helia nodded.

Rose was busy talking with Steven on the phone.

"Hey Rose! My mom told me we are going to be in the same class this year! A lot of our friends are going to be in our class too!" Steven exclaimed.

"Really?! Who?!"

"Leah and Mia, Alanna, Ben, and Brianna! Ginny's in a different class and I'm sure if you heard of Scott Miles right? He's my friend."

"That's cool! Yeah, I do know Scott."

"Rose, do you mind coming downstairs for a moment.?" Flora called to Rose.

"Sorry! I have to go! I'll call you back." Rose said as she hung up.

Rose put down the phone and walked downstairs silently.

"Did you need me for something?" Rose asked.

"We have a question. Do you know what adoption is?" Helia questioned.

"Isn't it taking care of something or someone else for a certain reason?" Rose guessed.

"That's right." Flora said looking over to Helia nervously.

Rose stared at her parents for a moment.

"I'm... not adopted? Am I? You're my birth parents right?"

Flora and Helia looked at each other for awhile. Rose had forgotten she was adopted. She was only five years old when she lost her memories.

"Rose. It's time we told you. You probably forgot about this when you were five,but this is the reason why _we_ think the nightmares are coming to you." Flora said to Rose.

Rose stood there nervously. Her mind kept on thinking they were her real parents. They wouldn't lie or keep a secret from her.

"You're…..adopted." Flora said hesitantly.

Rose's eyes were wide. She knew it. She just forgotten it.

"Oh. Do you know who my birth parents are?" Rose asked.

Helia and Flora were nervous to answer with a no. Rose herself lost her memories and she couldn't remember her own when they first encountered her.

"Rose…..I'm sorry. We don't know. You lost your memories when you were five. You couldn't remember your own name." Flora said a little shaken. Having to discuss this stuff is depressing and sad. Never knowing who your birth parents are, is a challenge for a girl who is desperate to find answers.

"Then, I-I'm n-not y-your daughter?" Rose said starting to cry.

Helia walked over to comfort her.

"Rose, you will always be our daughter. Even if we're not related by blood, you will always be our daughter." Flora said crying with Rose.

"Is there a reason why I'm adopted?" Rose asked.

"Yes. Not only you lost your parents, but your memories were gone too. We had to take care of you Rose. That way you can start over again." Flora replied.

Rose suddenly flinched. She had realization. The nightmares that kept on occurring to her every night, was a vision and a sign she could be gaining her memories back.

"Wait! I think I know what my nightmares are meaning!" exclaimed Rose.

"That nightmare you kept on sharing with us?" Flora questioned.

"Yes! I see a girl who looks exactly like me. Same shade of purple hair and face like mine, but a little younger. The description of her family. I can't make it out. They're blurry. That's what's keeping me from finding out! The couple. They think their girl is gone. She's not! She's right here standing alive and healthy!" Rose said with her heart pumping very fast.

Flora and Helia stared at Rose in awe. She was gaining her memories back.

"I, remember! I was hit by a branch when I was five, but I still can't remember to who my parents were!" Rose said sighing.

"Maybe the vision's telling you to solve that on your own." Flora guessed.

Rose nodded in agreement.

"Is there anyone I can talk to about this?" Rose asked.

"Yes. My friend Bloom can tell you what it's like being adopted." Flora replied.

Rose nodded and started getting excited since the gang usually gets together before school starts.

"I'll see Bloom tonight. Right?" asks Rose.

Flora nodded. Bloom herself didn't know who her parents were until she was 19. She even knew the names and her sister. The only difference between them is that Rose can't make out the faces, she's single child, and she has nothing else but her visions to guide her.

Later, the gang arrived at Lymphia making Layla and Nabu arrive first. This time, everyone arrived safely.

"Flora, isn't Musa and Riven coming?" Bloom asked.

"Musa's father is dying." Flora replied.

"We haven't heard from them in a while." Tecna said.

"The last time I saw them, was at my palace." Stella claimed.

"How were they?" Helia asked.

"They seemed to have moved on since they lost their daughter. It's very sad. It kinda gives you a feeling that you don't ever want to lose your children." Stella said about to cry a little.

"Well duh! It's a motherly instinct." Layla added.

"Hey Bloom, Rose wanted to talk to you in private." Flora said to Bloom.

Rose waved to Bloom as she followed her upstairs to her room. The children went out back to play.

"Hey Rose! Aren't you coming?" Steven asked.

"I'll be down soon! I need to talk to Bloom for a bit!" Rose replied.

Rose and Bloom sat down on the floor in Rose's room to talk.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Bloo asked.

"Flora told me I was adopted. I don't know who my parents are." Rose retorted.

"Ah. I was adopted too. I was a baby when I was adopted. I didn't find out until I was sixteen. Then I went on a mission to find my parents. I did and my planet has been restored." Bloom explained.

"But the only problem is, I don't know what my parents look like! I can see them, but they're blurry and I can't make them out! My home was attacked by Stormy! That evil scoundrel took me away from my family! They think I'm dead, but I'm right here!" Rose said starting to cry.

Bloom hugged Rose knowing how she felt. Never meeting the parents she once knew, was gone.

"Here's some advice. Never give up. I had many people tell me to face reality, or that I'll never find them. I did find them. Doubters are just going to doubt. But if you believe in yourself, you'll just find your answer." Bloom replied.

Rose felt a little better after Bloom's advice. It gave her a better shot of finding her parents.

"Thanks Bloom!" Rose said in a happier tone.

Bloom chuckled and headed downstairs with Rose. Rose headed outside to play with her friends. Flora and Helia were explaining the same thing that Rose described in her vision.

"Perhaps she is Musa and Riven's?" Layla asked.

"Maybe true. She looks exactly like them. Both of them." Helia replied.

"I can try and upgrade my scanner. It can scan DNA and other things. That way, we can determine who Rose's parents are." Tecna suggested.

"That's a great idea Tecna!" Stella squealed.

"But it may take me a whole year though! I have my job and all, and I must focus on my job." Tecna replied.

The rest nodded in agreement. But Rose herself, is going on a secret mission with the help of her friends.

"It must've stank to lose your memories." Alanna said.

"Yeah. I guess." Rose sighed.

"I'll need some of your help in this! I'm also adding some of my friends in school." Rose announced.

The kids nodded in agreement. Rose just told them her story. The felt her pain.

"It's upsetting when someone thinks you're dead when really, you're alive and healthy." Leah said.

"I know right! We'll find your parents Rose." Alanna added on.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." Rose chuckled.

Now that Rose is getting closer to finding her parents. She still has to deal with another thing. School.

 **Thanks for reviewing guys. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Does it make you cringe? Personally, it makes me cringe. R &R!**


	13. Chapter 12: School Drama

**Chapter 12: School Drama**

The summer flew by fast and school had started once again. Rose and her friends are new coming fourth years. The front of the primary school building was crowded with students as they were ready to enter the building. Most of the shy first years were not.

"I can't believe we have one more year after this one!" Brianna exclaimed.

"I wish we were in the class." Rose sighed.

"I know right!" Brianna whined.

"Well. Good luck this year." Rose wished to Brianna.

"Thanks!" Brianna said waving goodbye and heading to her class. Rose headed to her class and this year she has a female teacher again.

"Hey, do you have Miss Roselyn?" Steven ran up to Rose.

"Yes!" Rose replied excitedly. The two jumped up and down excitedly since they were in the same class. Suddenly, Ben jumped in between them with an angry face.

"Ben!" Rose exclaimed jumping backwards.

Ben ignored Rose glaring at Steven as if he was about to punch him.

"One word to Rose I'll-" Ben was paused by Rose who jerked him backwards.

"Leave him alone!" Rose shouted at Ben.

"You're with him?!" Ben shouted back angrily. Rose stared at Ben with brave eyes.

"I told you, just leave him alone!" Rose spat back. Ben laughed in a teasing way making fun of Steven.

"Wow Steven. I can't believe you need a girl to defend you!" Ben snorted with laughter.

"Stop that!" Rose said shoving Ben.

"Rose! I-I thought you liked me!" Ben said nervously.

"Well, I don't like it if you dare pick on my friends!" Rose shouted back at him.

"Fine! Just remember Steven, you won't have her for long!" Ben snarled running to class. Steven looked at Rose in shock.

"You….you….."

"I know."

"Doesn't he like you?" Steven asked.

"He's nothing like you. You told me in person. Ginny told me that Ben liked me instead of him telling me. I know what true love is." Rose blushed.

Steven blushed back since he has a friend that actually _likes_ him.

" _Wow. She likes me!"_ Steven said in his head. He felt like he could fly.

"Well. Let's head to class." Rose told Steven. Steven nodded and followed Rose to class. Steven felt like he would make her his future wife. They are such a perfect match. After the first few hours of school. The fourth years went outside to recess. Rose was hanging out with with Alanna, Leah, Mia and Brianna. Steven rushed by Rose as he was playing tag with his friends.

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

Alanna and Brianna stared at Rose in shock.

"I thought you liked Ben!" Brianna exclaimed.

"He's not my type. He nearly got in a fight with Steven today. Steven asked me over a couple of times this summer. He even took me to a concert. We have so much in common. All I know about Ben is that he is all about sports and technology and boring stuff." Rose explained.

"True. I can see why Steven is a guy for you." Alanna chuckled. That caused Rose to blush and Brianna to squeal.

Steven was talking with his friends Kyle and Scott. He confessed his feelings for Rose.

"Wow." Kyle said speechless.

"You should tell her!" Scott added.

"WHAT?!" Steven yelled.

"You heard me." Scott said in a voice of laughter.

"We'll be right with you." Kyle assured Steven.

They both went behind Steven and shoved him towards Rose.

"Hey once again." Rose said waving to Steven. Rose's friends were giggling in the background. Rose kept on telling them to cut it out.

"Rose-" Steven said grabbing Rose's hand. Rose blushed with anxiety.

"Rose. I….I….I like you." Steven said smiling to Rose.

Rose's eyes were wide as saucers.

"I….I feel the same!" Rose squealed in excitement. They both didn't notice Ben standing right next to them.

"So. You like _MY_ RoseLily?!" Ben spat in anger.

Ginny was behind Ben glaring at her own friends including Rose.

"I thought you liked my brother!" Ginny yelled at Rose.

Rose didn't know to say. She liked Ben as a friend, but not as a boyfriend.

"He's your boyfriend. You have to be with him!" Ginny said in anger. Rose's face started glaring at Ginny.

"Well. He's not like Steven!" Rose protested back.

"Ben likes you! He said first!" Ginny argued back.

"Well, you didn't have to tell me! Ben would've told me in person instead of you telling me!" Rose shouted back.

"Yeah! Cause we're in _love_!" Steven added onto Rose not realizing that he said love.

Rose stared back at Steven in shock. He _loves_ her. Steven finally realized what he told her and he slapped his mouth with his hand.

"You'll pay for this!" Ben shouted at Steven lunging at him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the other kids at recess chanted.

Ben kept on punching Steven in the face. Rose stared in horror. She had to act quick.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Rose said floating in air creating a sound wave to shove Ben off of Steven. A teacher ran over to see the commotion. Rose explained that Ben attacked Steven who now apparently had a black eye. The other kids cheered for Rose as she helped Steven up. Ben was sent to the office while Ginny stomped off to her class feeling like a fraud. Steven and Rose headed to the nurse. The nurse called Steven's parents to pick him up and send him home since he felt dizzy.

"So, you really do _l-love_ me?" Rose asked feeling a little ridiculous.

"Yes. I love you." Steven said smiling back at his beautiful girlfriend.

Rose felt like she was going to faint.

"Hey. Thanks for saving me back there." Steven thanked Rose.

"No problem. Anything for you." Rose smiled back.

"WHERE'S MY SON?!" shouted a familiar voice.

"I'm fine Mom." Steven assured Stella who ran into the nurse's office frantically.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" Stella said in a worried angry tone.

"Ben. Ben Maxwell." Steven replied.

"Ben? Why would he do this to you?" Stella said in disbelief.

"Because. He likes RoseLily, but I-I _love_ Rose." Steven said blushing.

"Aw! My baby's growing up!" Stella said in tears.

"Rose saved me after Ben attacked me." Steven said mentioning Rose.

"RoseLily, thank you!" Stella said hugging Rose.

Steven got up on his feet as Stella walked him out of the school. The first fight of the year and on the first day of school. As the day ended, the principal contacted Flora and Helia saying how Rose rescued Steven from getting attacked brutally. When Rose headed home, her parents were very proud of her for standing up to her own friend to defend her boyfriend.

"Rose. You did the right thing." Helia said in a proud tone.

Rose got all these phone calls from her friends. They kept on rambling on how she saved Steven from Ben. It was even on the front cover of the school newspaper. Rose was a hero with her magic growing strong. But most importantly, her love for others especially Steven.

 **A/N: And that's chapter 12 everyone. What did you think of that? It was really interesting. I know many of you guys are still dying to Rose reunite with Musa and Riven, but it'll come sooner than you think! Anyways for the wait, who do you ship Rose with? Tell me in the reviews. R &R.**


	14. Chapter 13: Frienemies

**A/N: Hey guys and we're back with another chapter. To answer some of your questions. Here they are. I will feature Musa and Riven after a couple of school chapters and drama since the gang is a little older now. Now don't think I'm ridiculous, but most of Rose and her friends are** _ **nine**_ **years old and this drama shit is already approaching them at such a young age. Here's how the school youth works.**

 **First years= 5 to 6 years old**

 **Second years= 6 to 7 years old**

 **Third years= 7 to 8 years**

 **Fourth years= 8 to 9**

 **Fifth years= 9 to 10.**

 **This is the age groups for the Primary districts. I'll post the youth for the secondary in a different chapter.**

 **Anyways let's get into the story!**

 **Chapter 13: Frienemies**

After a month of school, the gang had already gotten into so much drama. Even though most of them are pretty young, but still. There has been numerous fights on who Rose should be with. At least some of the fourth years voted for Rose to be with Steven while the others went for Ben. Random bystanders just picked a random side with no idea of what's going on. The relationship with Rose and Ginny hasn't been going too well either. Ginny has been hanging out with snobby popular girls while Rose still stuck with her friends.

"Did you guys hear?! Ginny isn't herself anymore. She's been mean and full of gossip lately." Alanna whispered. The others nodded since the rumor was true. Ginny was usually about the technology, but now she is doing whatever she can to make Ben win Rose over Steven. Rose herself has been getting worse since the nightmare's going on and on. She has no one else to talk to since most of her friends are concentrating on daily life. Steven is the only one she could talk to about her visions. Rose and Brianna walked down the hallway to see Ginny with her group of _new_ friends. Their leader of course, Jessibelle Snyder. They all stared at a girl with orange hair and red glasses. She was carrying a bunch of books.

"She's the nerdy one." Ginny sniggered as the others laughed. Jessibelle went up to the girl and tripped her making her drop the books.

"Hey! What was that for?!" the girl said in annoyance.

"Aw! She's gonna run home and tell her mommy!" Jessibelle laughed in a mean way.

"I heard she doesn't have _real_ parents." Ginny added.

"Yeah. Or even friends. She'll forever be alone." said another girl in the group named Katrina.

The girl glared at them as the popular group walked away. Then she frowned since the rumors were true. She's adopted just like Rose, and she came from the same planet where the incident happened. The girl gathered her stuff, but had trouble getting up. She suddenly looked at a hand to help her get up.

"Hi! I'm Rose Lily Roberts." Rose said with a smile as she introduced herself to the girl.

"I'm, Lucy Smith." said the girl.

"And I'm Brianna Simonson." Brianna said smiling as well.

"Thanks for helping me." Lucy replied.

"No problem." Rose replied.

"Wanna hang out at my place after school today?" Rose asked.

"Sure!" Lucy replied.

"You're like one of my first friends I've had. Thanks for inviting me to your place. We can know each other a little more." Lucy said with excitement.

"Here's the address." Rose said handing her address to Lucy.

"You live in Lymphia? I live there too!" Lucy said excitedly.

Later that day, Lucy arrived at the Robert's house for the hangout.

"Hey Lucy!" Rose said at Lucy's rival.

Flora stood behind Rose to see a surprised look upon her good friend.

"Crystal! My daughter told me all about yours!" Flora said excitedly.

"Wow! It's a small world!" Crystal chuckled.

The girls ran inside and upstairs to hang out. Flora and Crystal decided to chat downstairs and catch up on things. About ten minutes later, Rose and Lucy started getting into a deep conversation. Just like Rose, Lucy was from planet Melody and she suffered exactly what Rose went though. She lost her memories including who her parents were. Rose knew that Lucy was going to be one of her new forever friends because they had so much in common.

"Wow. I thought I was the only one." Lucy said excitedly.

"Me too. I can finally talk to someone about it." Rose said as she and Lucy hugged.

Crystal and Flora were discussing the same thing downstairs.

"Wow Flora. My daughter feels the same. She needed someone to talk to about because she's been feeling a little depressed lately."

"Has she been having one of those dreams about her birth parents. RoseLily has been seeing hers every night and she can't make out the faces because she says they're blurry."

Crystal nodded. Lucy and Rose were perfect friends that would be together.

"Well. Your daughter looks like someone I know. Musa. She looks exactly like her except the hair and her eyes are rounder." Crystal described.

"That's what everyone says. I even think that too, but I can't get in touch with Musa. She's actually busy doing things with her dad lately." Flora replied.

"Well. I do hope you're able to find her parents." Crystal said.

"I hope you do too." Flora replied.

 **The next day**

Rose hung out with her friends at recess while Ginny hung out with the mean girls.

"Ginny's been a bitch lately." Mia retorted.

"Watch your mouth sis." Leah said as she felt uncomfortable of hearing that.

"It's kinda true. She's a brat." Alanna said gazing at Ginny then rolling her eyes. Suddenly, the group was paused by a bunch of girls shoving them out of the way. Ginny looked at Rose and Lucy in disgust.

"You are hanging out with her?!" Ginny snapped at Lucy

"She's a good friend okay! Can't you just mind your own business?" Lucy snapped back.

"You loser! You'll always be alone because you don't have any parents there to protect you!" Jessibelle boasted.

Rose shoved Jessibelle out of the way while Ginny and Rose stood face to face glaring at each other.

"NO ONE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOUR OPINIONS GINNY!" Rose shouted at her own friend.

"I don't care! I'm cool now and way cooler than you and that dumb orange headed friend of yours!" Ginny spat back.

"You can't just misjudge someone like that!" Rose shouted.

"Who cares." Ginny said rolling her eyes carelessly.

Rose wanted to shove her too, but she had to win the argument and stand up to Ginny.

Ginny on the other hand isn't herself anymore. She's nasty instead of friendly. She's rude instead of being kind. She's a brat because of Jessibelle.

"You aren't being you! Jessibelle did this to make you mean and rude!" Alanna said pushing her way out of her friends.

"I agree. Ginny this isn't like you!" Steven said.

"But I'm cool now! Rose doesn't have to be a twit on who I should be." Ginny retorted.

"Take that back!" Leah said ready to lung and beat up Ginny. Steven and Mie held her back so she wouldn't get in trouble.

"No! Just let me at her-"

"It's not worth it Leah."

Ginny and Rose stood face to face like enemies while the others stared at the frienemies.

"Oh I forgot. You have no parents either. Flora and Helia don't love you because you're not theirs." Ginny said with an evil smile.

"Now Ginny, don't take things too far." Jessibelle warned Ginny starting to feel a little bad.

"I don't care! She clearly doesn't have a family since that incident! They all died drowning in that flood." Ginny said in a bratty tone.

Rose started to tear up a bit. Now Ginny was taking things way too far.

"You know what Ginny. I thought I knew you. You were my best friend and you were always nice and kind. Now I see the real you. You _don't'_ know what it's like to lose a family. I'm trying to figure out everything giving myself hope that they're still alive when you don't even remember who you are!" Rose said crying then running inside. Everyone else glared at Ginny who still didn't care about what she said.

"What a cry baby just like her." Ginny said pointing to Lucy.

"What you just did is not cool." Leah said glaring at Ginny then running to Rose.

Ginny stepped closer to her friends and they too feel bad about the situation.

"GO AWAY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE IN MY GROUP AGAIN!" Jessibelle hissed as she ran after Rose too along with the gang.

"Fine! I don't need you losers!" Ginny called out to them in a shaky voice. She stood alone thinking about what she just said. She isn't herself. Everyone else was right and now they neglected her because of her actions.

"I'm the bully." Ginny said crying.

 **A/N: And that's chapter 13 everyone. That was a dramatic chapter to write. Next chapter will be about Musa and Riven! Stay tuned and keep those reviews coming!**

 **~BonBon**


	15. Chapter 14: Can't The Nightmares Go?

**Chapter 14: Can't Those Nightmares go Away?**

 **A/N: Here's a reason why Tecna's kids are brats. Tecna and Timmy are barely there for them since they're both super busy with their jobs and stuff on Zenith. Neither of the couple realized that Ben got in trouble for beating Steven up and Ginny bullied Rose and many other students. Anyways, this is a special chapter featuring the mix of perspectives between Rose, Musa and Riven! So exciting! I'm interested on how you guys react!**

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Ginny said all those things to me. It's not like her to be so mean like that to me. I'm honestly waiting for an apology. For the past six months, she's kept her mouth shut to us. Jessibelle has apologized even though she's been doing this stuff since the beginning of school. I forgive her, but I'll never be her friend because she's still disrespecting other student's feelings. She's also been picking on the first years so, I'm just gonna leave her. Today, I felt like I just wanted to stay locked up forever. I want to know who I am. I want my parents back and I'm not doing well without them. I don't know who they are and they don't know I'm alive. Both Flora and Helia are too busy to notice me because they're concentrating on Violet. I don't care about that or if I just said their first names. I just want a normal life. I remembered another thing too that one of the Trix girls, Stormy, did this.

"I hate you Stormy! I hate you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as if I wanted to avenge for my untimely near death. That experience felt scary. I never want to go through that again.

….

 **Musa's P.O.V.**

Today, my sick father died. I was so upset. First I lost my mother, then my daughter, then my father. I stared down at my father's grave in tears hoping that he'd be reunited with Mom.

"Dad, I don't know if you can hear me, but please I ask you, if you see Mum, tell her I love her so much and that I miss her. Also, if you stumble across a girl with purple hair, it's your granddaughter. I'm sorry if I haven't told you sooner, but if you see her, tell her that her mommy loves her and that she'll always love her." I was trying to hold back tears, but I just couldn't help it. Everyone I cared about was gone.

 **Riven's P.O.V.**

I can't believe everything we cared about, especially Musa, is gone. We've had everything we've ever dreamed of but now it's gone. Musa's depression keeps on getting worse and worse. I want our normal life back so I can live happily like I used too. Musa and I have gotten a little closer after that chat with Stella. I heard the incident at Andros was ten times worse than here. I can imagine what it could've been like in that tragedy. I also heard Helia and Flora's daughter Rose, healed Leah from near death. I can't believe her healing magic was so strong! If only that magic could bring back the dead, I would have my daughter in my arms right now. Musa would be singing a song to her today too. We would've been a happy family again until that one day we both lost Melody. Rose would've been able to heal Melody.

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

It's a strange feeling, but I feel like someone died today or something. I can feel the sadness of a female. It's…..my g-grandfather?! What?! What did I just sense? I seriously felt my mom feel remorse to her father. Man! I feel so sorry for her. I never knew my grandfather that's the problem. I could also feel my father. He wishes for me to heal someone. Wait, he wishes me to bring me back to the dead. But what's my name though?! What's my real name?! This communication is just so confusing! This got me in a little better mood.

….

 **Musa's P.O.V.**

I got this strange sensation. I could feel my daughter. She must be alright in the afterlife. She seems happy or she's trying to figure out something. I don't know why, but I still have a little feeling that she's alive. But I'm just crazy. Maybe she met her grandparents. They'll look after her until we arrive. I'll finally be happy to see her again, but I want it to be….sooner. You heard me. Sooner. I want to see Melody again. I just want to…..die. I want to be happy again, but I have to be there for Riven since he caught me saying that.

 **Riven's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Musa wants to die. I still have hope about Melody being alive. She can't die if Melody appears out of the blue and returns to us. Just like Musa said, I feel like Melody can feel our emotions. She's trying to find us so we can be there for her again.

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

I can feel my mom now. She wants to die. No! Don't leave Mom! I'm right here! Please find me soon! I'm trying to find you but you have to feel me Mom! Please! Feel me! I'm still alive! I'm in the hands of two loving people and they are trying to figure out how to find you! Just please, say your name. Say my name! Say it! I still couldn't make out the name since now everything I'm hearing is hard to explain. I want to reach and contact my mother. She needs me right now because I can see what the future holds. She's going to hurt herself even more and if I'm not found, she's going to die! I don't know why I'm saying this but it's true! I will figure this out as soon as possible. And I will find my home.

 **Now what did you think of that chapter?! I made me cringe so much! R &R!**


	16. Chapter 15: Never lose Hope

**A/N: OMG guys guess what?! The exciting part is** _ **coming soon!**_ **(Like in a few chapters or so, but still XD). Stay tuned for it!**

 **Chapter 15: Never lose hope**

Nothing much happened throughout the rest of fourth year but silence with in friendship. Ginny never apologized to Rose and stayed silent and friendless for the rest of the year. Rose let jealousy control her after seeing her friends with their _real_ parents. She mostly was the outcast of the group since everyone else was having fun with their life. Flora and Helia were focused on Violet while Rose remained her attention towards Steven. They were the cutest friends together out of everyone else the entire year.

 **Rose P.O.V.**

I walked home from school trying to feel the communication between my parents again. I see two excited faces of my foster parents gazing at me since my 5th year is my last year.

 **No P.O.V.**

"Oh RoseLily! It's your last year! My sweet baby's growing up!" Flora said in happy tears. As for Violet, she was already one years old. The children are growing up fast!

"Congrats Rose. We're very proud of you." Helia said ruffling Rose's hair.

Rose chuckled and headed inside to get ready for another end of the school year party. This time they gang added more friends. Rose got really excited once she heard it was Brianna and Lucy. As Rose was gathering things for the party. The phone rang. Rose picked it up delighted to hear Steven on the other line. But something he said put her down a bit.

"Rose. Did you hear?! Ginny got held down a year! She was failing her class and she has to start the fourth year all over again!" Steven exclaimed as Rose stood frozen."

"Wow. Never seen someone fail like that! Ginny was the smartest out of all of us and she'd never fail! Wow. Fourth year I heard was the easiest but having to be held back? Wow." Rose replied in shock.

"Yup. I'll see you at the party!" Steven said hanging up.

Rose put down the line and focused on communicating with her parents again. She could feel her mother getting worse and worse into her depression.

"It's okay Mum. I'm still alive." Rose said trying to comfort her mom. But that message echoed through Rose's mind. Is her mom alive? Or is she not?

"Mum, I can feel you. I hope you can feel me." Rose said wondering if her mom is dead. For the past 10-12 months, she could feel sadness and remorse in Musa. She just doesn't know who the person she's trying to communicate with is. She just needs to try harder. They party was an hour later with everyone except the Maxwell's showing up.

"Ginny and Ben aren't coming? That's a shame." Brianna said.

"Yeah. I heard Ginny got held back." Lucy replied.

"That's even worse." Alanna replied.

"Rose, how are you doing?" Leah asked.

Rose was busy muttering things the friends could barely understand.

"Um Rose?" Mia said trying to get Rose's attention.

"Sorry! It's strange but I can feel my parents." Rose said excitedly.

"Really?! What are they like?" Steven asked.

"Mum's a hell lot depressed and my Dad wants me to heal me." Rose explained.

"What?! That really didn't make any sense." Mia replied misunderstanding.

"It means that he wants me to recover his lost daughter from the dead, but I'm right here so." Rose replied.

"Wow. But your mum. She's sounds sad." Lucy replied.

"Yeah. But almost too sad that she'll…...she'll…" Rose didn't say it since she was afraid her mother could've possibly killed herself.

"Rose?' Flora asked getting into the conversation.

"My, Mum. I can feel her. She thinks I'm dead. She's really depressed and I'm afraid she'll k…. _kill_ herself before I find her.

"Aw Rose. I'm so sorry!" Flora said hugging Rose tightly. Flora herself was getting teared up along with several other people. They couldn't imagine Rose's mother dead before she could find her parents.

"What if she is dead? What if this affects my dad, then he'll do the same….." Rose explained before getting paused by Alanna.

"Rose. We're here no matter what. You have friends and family all around you and they're here for you no matter what! We're going to find your parents before time runs out! Don't give up hope just yet! Think about what made them happy other than you! Then it will draw them closer and closer to you as you do the same for them. Rose, you're not alone. We're here for you. And we'll always be there." Alanna said patting Rose's back. Bloom hugged her daughter proud of what she had just said to her friend.

"Alanna, that was beautiful and so nice of you!" Bloom said.

"Thanks everyone. Now I can draw as close as I can to find out who they are!" Rose exclaimed.

 **A/N: Never give up hope no matter how many doubts are given to you. You're not alone…...ever.**

 **~BonBon**


	17. Chapter 16: The Trixies

**A/N: Yeah! Happy fourty reviews! I'm so excited! I never gotten so many! Let's get moving on to this chapter.**

 **Chapter 16: The Trixies**

The summer flew by fast and school had already gotten into a pulse. The final year of Rose and her friends had just arrived.

"I can't believe we just started and it's our final year!" Lucy said nervously.

"I know! How am I going to survive secondary?!" Brianna shouted.

"Hey, we're fifth years! We're going into the first step of the big leagues!" Steven said trying to put his worries aside.

"Steven's right. We're going to be _older_ soon. And we have to put our best knowledge into school" Rose said agreeing with Steven.

"Oh yeah! You're going to be ten soon!" Leah said excitedly.

"But didn't you guys hear? We have to take _standardised_ tests and _final exams_ this year!" Mia said nervously.

"Holy crap. Man I never thought of that!" Rose retorted.

"I know right! Well, better head off to class." Rose said facing the direction she needs to go.

"I heard we all are in the same class this year! Won't that be exciting!" Lucy exclaimed.

The other "yeahed" in excitement as the all headed towards class. The first few hours of school flown by quickly since it's pretty much an overview of the year. Recess had already come and all the fifth years were relieved to have some free time because of the news about the _tests_ they have all year around.

"Finally we have some free time. We'll keep an eye out for Ben because he's still fighting for Rose.

"Yeah. He's a jerk." Mia said rolling her eyes.

Rose just stood with her friends silently listening to there chatting until something caught her with the corner of her eye. A glowing light of purple sparked in the distance between a bunch of brambles. Without her friends noticing, she tiptoed to the area where the glowing light was from. She could hear malicious laughing from behind the brambles. She looked through the tiny holes in the brambles to get a glimpse of three witch like girls her age. Two of them looked like twins. One however had purple hair whereas the other had brown. Another girl had greenish yellow hair and catlike yellow eyes. But something wasn't right about the girls. One of them could sense a presence with them. She used waves of dark magic to find the force.

"Sisters, we're being watched." said the girl with yellow green hair.

The others snorted in annoyance.

"Oh no! I think they can feel me!" Rose whispered, but it turned out to be a little loud. Rose could feel magic restraining her body and she was being dragged to the ground like a ragged doll. She was lifted into the air and she fell right to the ground.

"Ow! Damn that hurt!" Rose said putting her hand on her side where she really hit.

"Hey there!" said the same girl that apparently was the one that dragged her.

"The name's Trixie." said the girl that had the green yellow hair.

Rose glared at Trixie. She had a white shirt under a dark purple leather jacket. Rose stared at the other two that were twins. One was wearing a black shirt with black shorts while the other was wearing a white shirt with white shorts.

"I'm Thunder. She's lighting." said the girl with purple hair while pointing to her brown haired sister.

Rose glared at the three since she wanted to avoid herself from bumping into witches.

"We are the Trixies." the three said maliciously.

Rose recognized the name, but it had i,e,s at the end of the name. She then realized they were the daughters of the Trix. The twins looked like Stormy's, and Trixie looked like Darcy. Rose knew that none of them were Icy's since she knows she's kept in Andros with her son.

"I'm a fairy! You messed with the wrong girl!" Rose hissed at the Trixies.

"Oh really? Prove it!" Trixie hissed back.

Rose closed her eyes and tried to do her guitar trick again since she knew it would create sound waves. But this time she felt something a little different. She floated in mid air and felt her outfit change a bit. She had a spaghetti strap top that was purple and a purple tube skirt with lavender tights. The boots went up to her knees and they matched her top. She felt headphones wrap around her head and they were a light blue color. Then she felt pigtails forming at the end of her. They each had a screw like style. Then she felt two pairs of wings behind her that had sparkles and pointed ends.

"Shit. She is a fairy, but why at such a young age?" Thunder questioned.

Rose suddenly found herself flying in mid air. She was shocked at her new look.

"What?! How on…" Rose questioned. Then she concentrated on the witcheds. Trixie was the only one that knew how to fly out of all her cousins, or more like her sisters since she calls them that.

"You! You ridiculous waste! I'm gonna show you what real magic is!" Trixie boasted.

"So be it!" Rose said holding a ball of magic on her hand. There were loud spaks and booms everywhere. It got to the point where the students outside could hear the attack. Rose and Trixie flew places left to right attacking each other with a force of magic.

"Guys, where's Rose?!" Steven asked anxiously just noticing that Rose was gone for a while. Rose's friends pointed at the sky where they saw Rose fighting with Trixie. One of the teachers on recess duty noticed too and they were shocked at the fact of Rose being a fairy.

"Miss Bright, isn't that one of your students?!" questioned another fifth year teacher.

"Yes! I've never seen anything like it! We've never had a student this young to transform into a fairy!" Miss Bright said amazed at the sight of Rose.

After ten minutes of battle, Rose finally was able to get into a position where she can hold a guitar and create sound waves from it. She did the motion and played a note creating power sound waves that knocked out Trixie to the ground. Thunder and Lighting got anxious and afraid to get caught.

"You fools! Get back here and help me!" Trixie yelled at the twins. But they ignored her and continued running away from the school. Rose landed on the ground transforming into her regular self. Trixies laid on the ground beaten and angry. All the recess teachers ran to the two to check on them.

"You my young witch, are in serious trouble!" yelled one of the teachers. They escorted Trixie to Dean Hearthswell for a serious punishment. Miss Bright checked on Rose to make sure she was alright. Rose nodded and walked towards her friends.

"That…..was…...awesome!" Mia squealed in excitement.

"You looked amazing!" Steven said blushing with Rose after he said that.

"I agree. I've never seen anything like that before! You're one of the youngest girls in the Magic Dimension to achieve Charmix." Miss Bright said to Rose. Rose felt amazed inside since she never knew she could do that at a young age.

"Wow. I guess my Mum was young when she was able to transform." Rose assumed thinking about her mom.

"But that was amazing! Your sound waves were pretty powerful!" Alanna exclaimed.

"Thanks! There's something you all should know." Rose said.

Rose explained how she encountered the Trixies when she saw a glowing light. She explained how she was spotted and dragged and how she mysteriously transformed into a fairy.

"It was a great experience! I'm feel like I'm going to be one of those early birds that know magic well." Rose added on.

"Yes. But now we have a bigger problem." Brianna said thinking about the Trixies.

"What do you mean?" Rose questioned. The gang knew and had the same idea that Rose was dealing with her depressed mom and how she really wants to find her family again. But with the Trixies interfering with their plans, it may take all of them longer to concentrate on the mission. Alanna explained the idea and Rose nodded in agreement.

"I agree. First, I have to try my best to keep my mother alive, but now I have to deal with these witchlings." Rose complained as the students were called to head back inside.

 **A/N: And that's chapter 16! Man I bet it's hard to deal with two troubling things at once! R &R and I promise that the reuniting part is **_**coming soon!**_ **So stay tuned!**

 **~BonBon**


	18. Chapter 17: A Talent Show Part 1

**Chapter 17: A Talent Show Part 1**

Flora and Helia were called the office of the school after recess was over for the fifth years. Helia and Flora were both nervous when they were told that they were going to have a conference with Dean Hearthswell. They left Stella in charge of Violet while they dashed off to Rose's school.

"Do you think she could've gotten in trouble?!" Helia questioned.

"No, it's not like her." Flora replied hopefully.

The two entered the office with where they saw their daughter and the principal.

"Your daughter today….." Dean said pausing while Flora and Helia stood nervously. "...has saved our school from attack!" Dean said in a happy voice.

"WHAT?!" Flora and Helia shouted in shock at the same time.

"Yes." Dean chuckled. Dean explained how Trixie and Rose got into a fight since Trixie and her witchling friends were on school property. She also explained how Rose transformed into a fairy.

"But the strange thing is, that Rose is such a young girl that's underage of transforming into a fairy. Mrs. Roberts, I know she's adopted, but could it be possible her mother transformed for the first time at such a young age?" Dean questioned.

"We don't know. We don't know who her parents are and she's on a mission to figure out who they are." Flora replied.

"It's okay anyway. Well that'll do! Thank you for your time Mr. and Mrs. Roberts." Dean said as Rose walked towards Flora and Helia.

Flora and Helia were speechless as they left while Rose walked along with them nervously.

"Is it normal, for girls to transform into a fairy at a young age?" Rose questioned anxiously.

"Relax darling. It's a gift." Helia said patting Rose on the back.

"Your father's right Rose. The youngest girl to transform into a fairy in the Magic Dimension was only 7 years old." Flora added.

Rose walked in shock since she's not far from being older than that.

"Wow. I'm about three years older." Rose exclaimed.

"But we are very proud of you, for standing up to a witch like that. Our friend Bloom Sparks was sixteen years old to gain Charmix." Flora said.

…..

 **Musa's P.O.V.**

It's really strange, but I could feel a presence. I felt that a girl who was about ten years old gain Charmix. I gained mine at age 13 and it's a pretty young age to gain Charmix. The usual ages were around 14-18, but 10?! Well, maybe girls in this generation have been getting Charmix a little younger, but still! I felt a little better today after Stella invited me to her place to hang out. The funny thing about the visit was that Flora and Helia bursted into the palace immediately asking for a sitter. Of course everyone in the group goes to Stella for a sitter since she's wonderful with children. I have to admit she's a natural. Flora and Helia had to leave to have a conference at school. Sitter Stella especially loves babysitting Violet because she's a quiet one.

…..

 **No P.O.V.**

Rose got together with her friends later that day to speak about the fairy thing that just happened.

"I can't believe what I just saw Rose! That was amazing!" Lucy squealed.

"You have music powers which is amazing because I heard those kinds of powers were pretty strong." Alanna explained.

"It's…...well….I'm not sure if it's normal. I don't know who I am. That's the problem. I want to know where and who I belonged to." Rose said sighing feeling like she's never going to be herself anymore. With all the drama and moodiness happening, she's too stressed to fix everything and make it go away.

"Rose, you belong here no matter what. We're your friends. And nothing can change that." Steven said bravely as Rose smiled at him.

"Thanks Steven." Rose replied.

"No problem. No one can have a friend like you." Leah added.

"Hey, I heard there's a talent show coming up next week!" Mia exclaimed.

"Yeah! Are you guys doing it?" Alanna asked.

All the friends nodded excitedly.

"Our little cousin's going to do a magic show!" the twins said at the same time since their cousin Jeffery was a new first year to the school.

"That's nice he wants to get out there since he just moved to the school." Alanna complimented.

"What are you doing Rose?" Steven questioned.

Rose was hesitant since she had the ability to do many things.

"Hmmm….I don't know….I can do my guitar trick! No that might be risky….I can rap. Nope. I'm kinda terrible at it. I know! I'll sing my song for healing!" Rose said after she listed all the possible things she could do.

"Cool! That song is like the prettiest song ever!" Leah said remembering the time Rose saved her from dying.

"Great idea Rose! The audience will love it!" Alanna added raising Rose's happiness.

The friends all shared the rest of their ideas with each other and then went straight to rehearsal.

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 17 everyone. Sorry if that was short, but the next part of the talent show will come soon! After the talent show, will be the part when Rose will feel the strongest connection in her life between her parents which will eventually lead to the reuniting part!**


	19. Chapter 18: A Talent Show Part 2

**A/N:**

 **Reading and responding to your reviews! Ooh! Scary or not XD!**

 **AlexisPeaney: Look at Chapter 10 as a reference. It talks about how they became friends. Also the previous chapter before chapter 17, yes. It's a lot like season 1 episode three, but only difference is, that Rose is such a young girl to achieve Charmix.**

 **SkipperLucas: OMG, thanks so much! I always make sure** _ **all**_ **my story's get completed. :3.**

 **Lizzie: The reason why they all didn't go to Musa and Riven is because Rose wouldn't recognize them at first. Here are some reasons. One, Musa felt like she knew her daughter well, and since she thinks she died in the storm, she didn't want to see her dead, so she avoided trying to find her all these years with hope. Second, Rose herself would need to make a full recovery to identify her parents and give herself her true identity which is kind of what's happening right now.**

 **And on a another note, that I gave this story a cover! I worked the best I can at it and sorry if you think it looks a little bad. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 18: A Talent Show Part 2**

Weeks have passed for rehearsal as everything went as expected for the friends. The talent show was going to be held for tonight. Rose had the perfect song in mind, while everyone else was rehearsing their own thing. Alanna was dancing since she did ballet. Leah and Mia wrote their own rap song to sing. Steven was doing his rehearsal with Rose by playing his keyboard for her. And Lucy and Brianna were doing a duet.

"Who agrees with me that our group feels a little small?" Leah questioned.

"I do. Maybe it's because of that Ginny and Ben situation." Alanna replied.

Rose went pale as her friend said that. She had been uncomfortable since the fight happened between Steven and Ben. Her fight with Ginny was bigger since she was Rose's closest friend. Ever since Jessibelle kicked Ginny out of her group, she has isolated herself from anyone to avoid insulting more friends.

"Maybe we should invite her here." Rose suggested since she had concern for Ginny and her isolation.

"But she's insulted you! Why should we." Leah retorted.

"I know, but she's our friend. She'll learn that it's easy to forgive, but hard to forget." Rose replied not afraid to stand up for Ginny.

"I agree. It was kinda Ben's and Jessibelle's fault in the first place." Steven added.

Alanna and the rest nodded in agreement. Ginny had no friends since she insulted Rose. Hopefully she's made a full recovery. Later in surprise, Ginny had showed up with a bunch of running friends coming toward her to hug her.

"Ginny! We've missed you!" Mia exclaimed.

"The group's so small without you!" Alanna added.

"Thanks for forgiving me everyone. I owe an apology to Rose. I've should've done it earlier, but I'm so sorry." Ginny said apologetically.

"It's okay Ginny. I forgive you. Hey! Where's Ben?" Rose questioned since she still found him only to be a good friend.

"I tried to convince him to apologize for attacking Steven, but he wouldn't budge because he still wants you." Ginny replied a little irritated.

"Great. Problem solved." Rose said in a sarcastic tone since she didn't want to see Steven and Ben fight for her anymore.

"Did you sign up for the talent show?" Leah questioned kinda not expecting a yes, but Ginny nodded and explained that she'll be singing an apology song since she wants everyone to know what she did wrong and how she got back up again.

"Aw Ginny! You're the best!" Lucy squealed as Brianna hugged her long lost friend.

Ginny questioned what Rose was doing for her talent. Rose and Ginny have a lot to catch up on since the day Rose felt her parents inside of her. Rose explained how she was going to sing her healing son not only for the show, but to see if she can feel her parent's presence.

"My mom's halfway done upgrading her scanning device. Then we'll find a match for sure!" Ginny said patting Rose on the back.

"Thanks for letting me know Ginny." Rose said smiling at Ginny.

"I'm a little nervous. The talent show's tonight!" Brianna said shaking.

"Me too. I don't know what people will think of our song." Lucy added.

"It's okay everyone. This is all our first time performing in front of an audience, and we're in this together!" Rose said trying to bring everyone up.

"I agree. I practiced my song special for you guys." Ginny added.

"CHILDREN!" said a sweet voice coming from a palace. Stella was taking everyone to the talent show as a favor for everyone else since they all wanted to meet for rehearsal.

"We're leaving in 30 minutes so why don't you all get ready awhile!" Stella said opening the door to the palace. The friends rushed inside to get themselves situated with outfits to wear for the performance. Ginny was ready in the first place since she arrived in a nice lavender dress. After 15 minutes later, everyone else was ready. Leah and Mia had matching tanks with a picture of both of them on it. The only difference was that the tanks were different colors (Aqua and Dark Blue). Alanna had a nice pink dance outfit with dark pink leggings, Lucy had a navy blue dress with a head band, and she wore contacts. Brianna had a sky blue dress with metallic sky blue scandals and a braid at the back of her hair. Rose came out with a white tank with a silver star in the middle, and a leather black tank jacket. Steven come out with a tux and a neat hair style. Many of the girls giggled at the sight of handsome Steven.

"You already?!" Stella questioned before she was ready to take them. They all nodded and headed outside towards the car for the talent show.

…..

The school was packed with audiences and other students ready for the talent show to begin. Rose and her friends went behind the curtains of the stage in the auditorium since all performers were told to meet there. Dean Hearthswell took attendance and reviewed who was going to go first.

"Up first for tonight,...Leah and Mia Harvey!" Dean announced as the twins looked at each other nervously.

"Um….ready when you are Leah!" Mia said a little shaken up.

"Okay. Let's do this!" Leah replied to Mia. The lights went out making only one stage light focusing on the stage. Dean appeared out of the stage giving her announcement about the talent show.

"Performing first, Leah and Mia Harvey!" Dean announced backing away for Leah and Mia to rap.

"Three….two…...one…" Leah whispered giving to the countdown to start.

" _I'm Leah Harvey, I'm owning the stage tonight,_

 _I may be boasting outloud, but I'm not here to fight!_

 _My twin sissy Mia,_

 _Always being a diva,_

 _Could this be a rap battle?_

 _Mia, just give me a rattle!_

*Mia steps up front to sing

" _The name is Mia,_

 _I'll never be like Leah._

 _Who's the diva?_

 _That's Mia!_

 _I love to rap, I love to dance,_

 _I'll stumble Leah up,_

 _With my biggest prance!_

*both of them start rapping together

" _We're the Harvey twins,_

 _We'll always win!_

 _My may be called stern,_

 _But we'll let it burn!_

 _We're the biggest_

 _And we're the bestest,_

 _Harvey twins….we'll give the kisses!_

The audience went wild as the twin's rap ended.

"Thank you so much!" Leah and Mia said blowing kisses to the audience.

Rose and the gang clapped in amazement as the twins headed back inside the stage room.

"You did a great job!" Ginny said jumping up and down with Brianna.

The next twenty five to forty students went to the stage and performed their talent. Rose and Steven were up next as their name was called by Dean to come out.

"You ready for this?" Steven asked nervously.

"Yes. I am so ready!" Rose replied excitedly ready to perform her song. The stage was lit on both of the two making the audience focus on both of them. Rose inhaled and exhaled air slowly ready to sing in front of gazing eyes.

*Sings Return to Me. Just like Musa.

After Rose was finished singing her song, the crowd went the wildest out of everyone else's performance.

Roses were thrown to Rose and Steven as they bowed once their performance was done. As they headed back inside, even the performers were impressed except Jessibelle who seemed jealous.

"You did great Rose!" Ginny said hugging Rose tightly.

"I loved yours too!" Rose replied reflecting back on Ginny's performance.

Rose suddenly felt this feeling inside her. A more like happy feeling. She closed her eyes and listened carefully to some voices echoing inside her head.

" _Mommy I'm scared!" said a young girl who was frightened by the loudness of booming thunder and crashing lightning._

" _Aw sweetie. Don't be afraid!" said a comforting female voice._

" _But I had a bad dream! You and Daddy died and left me!" said the girl once again._

 _Another voice who seemed to be a male voice comforting his daughter and telling her that they'll always be there for her._

" _We'll always be there for you honey. We would never leave you!" said the woman again.  
The woman then sang the exact same song to her daughter like Rose sang, but in a ten year old voice._

"Rose? Rose? You there?" Ginny said waving her hand directly in front of Rose's eyes since she appeared to be zoning out.

"Oh sorry! I think I heard my mom singing to me." Rose said in a happy relaxed voice.

"What did she sound like?" Alanna asked curiously.

"Beautiful! Her voice was harmony." Rose said describing the voice. She wondered though if it really was her mother.

Minutes later, Flora who was carrying Violet, and Helia were rushing on the stage to see Rose.

"Rose, you were amazing! We're so proud of you!" Flora said hugging Rose while holding Violet at the same time.

"But my song sounded so familiar. I think my mom sang it to me. I heard voices in my head. A girl was scared about her nightmare, but her mother and father were there to protect her…...no matter what." Rose said feeling a little admitted as if she made them upset and depressed. She had the feeling to cry again since she felt like she was the girl who was frightened to lose her parents. But she did the complete opposite since her parent's nightmares came true. She was never there for them for five years and she left them thinking she died. Because of her.

"But another thing that's amazing is that you're recovering and that you're memories are coming back to you." Helia said excitedly.

 **A/N: OMG guys! What did you think of that?! R &R cuz once we hit fifty reviews, I'll post **_**three**_ **chapters in the next update!**


	20. Chapter 19: The Magic Exams

**A/N: AND we hit fifty reviews hooray! Today's the day to post three chapters! Woohoo! Things are going to get interesting! Anyways on with our story. (BTW the cover makes Rose look a lot older than she is in the the story XD.)**

 **Chapter 19: The Magic Exams**

A week after the talent show, the fifth years had a meeting with their principal to discuss something. They all gathered in the auditorium for the meeting. One by one the fifth years filled the auditorium.

"Welcome everyone, I called you here to discuss something with all of you." Dean said as students glanced at each other nervously.

"This year, you're going to take some special tests called….. _The Magic Exams_."

Complaints of students echoed the rooms since tests were their worst pet peeve ever.

"I hate exams!" Alanna hissed under her breath.

"I know right!" added Leah.

Dean waited for everyone to silence as rambles and complaints echoed the room.

"This exams are your exit ticket out of your fifth year in order to move on to your secondary school." Dean explained making the student's nerves go worse.

"Exit ticket?! I never going to pass these exams! I'm going to fail!" Mia whined along with hundreds of fifth years.

"NOOOOOO! NO EXAMS!" Leah shouted which was almost too loud for everyone to be staring at her.

"Exams begin next week. You have all of this week to study your hardest." Dean said as ordered the students to head back to their classrooms. Rose walked with her friends nervous about the exams.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for the exams." Rose said nervously.

"Me too. What if I fail?!" Steven added.

Alanna stopped in front of everyone so they have their attention to her.

"Alright everyone! Stop complaining and listen up!" Alanna said as if she were in charge.

"What is it now?" Leah whispered to Mia since Alanna gets _all_ the attention.

"We came here to get out of here…." Alanna said making no sense to everyone else. "I say we study together because we're in this together! I'm not here to start my fifth year all over again!" Alanna shouted.

"I agree. We're going to pass these exams." Rose added to Alanna confidently.

The others nodded in agreement as another skipped in excitedly.

"Ginny! Hi!" Lucy said at Ginny's arrival.

"Guys, I got moved back up to fifth year!" Ginny said bouncing up and down.

Instead of feeling excited and happy for her, the other galnced at each other nervously since Ginny was unaware of the exams.

"Um. You do know about the exams." Leah assured Ginny.

"Yes of….WHAT?!" Ginny shouted.

"Yeah! The exams help us go to secondary school." Brianna said.

"But why?! We're only ten and we have to take these stupid tests?!" Ginny fussed.

"Yeah. The exams are gonna be a struggle." Mia said kicking the floor.

"But what are we supposed to study?!" Lucy asked.

"Magic! Duh!" Alanna said like a know it all.

One Week Later…...

All of the fifth years were nervous about the exams as they approached sooner than they thought.

"You guys ready for this?" Rose questioned nervously.

"M-maybe." Ginny replied just as nervous as everyone else.

"You two I definitely know will pass because you're the smart ones." Brianna said gazing towards Ginny and Rose since they work the hardest.

The teachers ordered all the fifth years to find a comfortable seat far away enough from anyone. The teachers explained how the exams will work and if any of the students got caught cheating, they will receive serious consequences.

"And I forgot." Mrs. Bright said clapping her hands together. All of the magic flew out of everyone and it was put into a jar.

"You will be disabled from your magic until the exams are over."

The class waited for Mrs. Bright to pass out the exams. Rose stared in horror since the exams were as thick as a book.

"Great. This is going to be fun." Lucy sighed sarcastically.

The teacher waited as everyone in her class got comfortable from where they were test taking.

"You may get started." the teacher ordered as students looked down at their tests. Rose looked down at hers and already saw the first ten questions on her test booklet.

"Great. This is going to be fun." Rose whispered sarcastically as she read the first question.

 _What kinds of objects can contain an aging spell?_

 _A tea cup_

A necklace

A ring

Anything

" _This one's simple."_ Rose said in her head as she circled the letter. Rose continued on with her test answering questions that deal with magic. The exam was overwhelmed with questions and summaries to write. Many of the students got to the 500th question since they had to answer five hundred questions in one day. Many of the fifth years even thought it was ridiculous since they only had one lunch break and they can go to the bathroom at certain times during the exams without disturbing everyone. Once the day ended, the fifth years got the opportunity to leave early since they've worked their best. Rose met up with her friends relieved that the exams were over. They also were relieved to have their magic back since it made everyone feel strong.

"Guys, I'm sooooo glad the exams are done!" Rose exclaimed sighing.

"I know right!" Leah said looking exhausted.

"I heard we get our results at the end of the year! Eek!" Ginny said not thrilled to see her scores.

"Yeah. I heard top grades get harder classes next year." Alanna said not wanting to deal with hard content.

Rose and her friends exited the building anxiously discussing the exams they just took and what could happen if they didn't pass.

"I swear if I fail, now I have to deal with the exams while I'm struggling to find my Mum and Dad and dealing with the Trixies." Rose said throwing all her complaints to her friends.

"The Trixies?! Where have they been?" Lucy questioned since she hasn't seen them in awhile.

"They've been hanging around Domino. Rose and I keep an eye out for them. It's a reason why we've been hanging out more often." Alanna explained putting her arm on Rose's shoulder.

"Exactly. We only have less than a few months of school left. Then it will be secondary school or not!"


	21. Chapter 20: A Shocking Discovery

**Chapter 20: A shocking discovery**

After months of anxiously waiting for the exam results, the day has finally arrived for the fifth years.

"Today's the day you get your results. You may open them and see what you got. Don't share them with your friends unless you feel comfortable about it.' Mrs. Bright said holding the letters for the results in her hand as she passed them out. Leah and Mia were the first ones out of the class to get their results. Leah slowly opened it at the same pace as Mia.

"What did you get?" Leah whispered to her sister.

Mia showed her grades to Leah and they both squealed since they both got not only passive, but the same results.

"That's amazing!" Leah exclaimed.

"That's because we're twins. We may not sometimes act the same, but we'll always be the same." Mia replied.

Rose was handed to hers next. She breathed heavily as she opened the envelope containing the grades.

To the parents of RoseLily Roberts,

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Roberts, this year, your daughter was to take The Magic Exams in order to determine her future classes as her life goes on throughout her school years. Here are her results,

Key:

A = Advanced

B = Proficient

C = Average

D = Basic

F = Below Basic

Identifying Spells: A

Transfiguration: B

Defensive Magic: A

Magic Literature: A

Chemistry: B

Basics of Magical Creatures: A

History of The Magic Dimension: A

Transformation of Magic Beings: A

Curses and Jinxes: B

We sincerely thank RoseLily Roberts for taking the exams. Her results proved that she'll move up to secondary school!

~The Magical Education Department

Rose sighed in relief since she got a lot of A's. Ginny had about the same amount of A's as Rose.

"Few! We all got passive grades didn't we!" Lucy sighed in relief since she didn't have to deal with anymore exams anytime soon. Everyone else seemed to have agreed with Lucy. The bell rang to dismiss all of the students. Many of the fifth years have gotten passive grades for secondary school. Rose skipped outside excitedly with her friends for summer to begin.

"Aaah! This is great! Summer!" Steven exclaimed jumping up and down. Rose ran to her parents arrival the school. Flora was crying joyfully while Helia hugged her tightly.

"Rose, we are so proud of you! Did you pass?" Helia questioned anxiously. Rose pulled out her results and showed it to her parents. They excitedly clapped and hugged her tightly once again since she has passed.

"Congratulations Rose! You did it! You passed!" Flora said welled up in tears. Violet had no clue why Flora was crying of joy, but she chuckled along. As Rose and her family headed home, something had hit her mind. As if she was to go to sleep once and again and see something.

"Rose. Are you okay?" Helia questioned concerned.

Rose nodded and told Helia that she felt like she needed to rest.

"I totally agree. Your fifth year was pretty busy!" Flora said relieved that it was over for Rose. As the Roberts approached their home, Rose rushed inside and into her room to get some rest.

"Rose, don't rest for too long! We're going to Domino for this year's party!" Flora reminded Rose.

"Okay!" Rose replied as she flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling for awhile. The room remained silent until it blackened out and turned into a new dimension. Rose looked around and found herself at a relaxing beach. She skipped happily along the sand as if she's done it before.

"This place. It looks…...familiar." Rose said as she gazed into the sunset.

"Oh no. Not this again." Rose sighed since it was that same vision she's been having over and over again. She laid down on the sand listening carefully to the waves as they flowed and crashed peacefully. She could hear the voices again since her last encounter was in her head.

"Those voices! It's them! I think." Rose said as a family of three strolled by. The same girl she saw approached closer and closer to Rose. She was dancing the same way as Rose was, only more gracefully than she did it. This time, she could see more clearly. The same girl she's been seeing over and over again, was finally clear.

Rose breathed mesmerized as the girl same little girl she's been seeing looked exactly the same as Rose, only younger. She had the same eye color and shape. Her hair was the same shade of purple, and she had long flowy hair. Rose then concentrated on her parents. She gazed the best she could until finally, her vision was crystal clear. The mother had midnight blue hair and midnight blue eyes. The father had magenta hair and magenta eyes. Both of the parents were crystal clear and recognizable. Rose jerked seeing the sight of the parents. Memories and visions all pounded inside her head as the kept on coming to her.

"We have such a beautiful daughter." said the father.

"Yes. She's perfect." added the mother as she watched the beautiful sunset.

"Our Melody." said the mother sweetly as she glanced off to see her daughter.

Rose had a lump in her throat since she now remembered what she used to be called. That same name had echoed in her head and now, answers are being answered. Of course the storm she kept in dreaming about came to her again only this time, feeling a sharp pain go through her head. She gazed around to see an unconscious body of the daughter who wandered off. She saw a pool of blood surround the child's head since she had been hit badly. Then the time lapse went fast forward and she saw the same girl, only in the hospital. A woman with tan skin, hazel eyes, and golden dirty blonde hair entered the room. She introduced herself as Flora. Rose then jumped backwards since she's been called Rose for almost six years. Then Rose breathed heavily as she saw the grieving parents of their lost daughter whom they thought was dead. Rose finally had all her answers answered. Why her dreams were at first blurry, but finally clear. What was lost was going to be found soon. Rose knew exactly who the lost daughter was. Her.

"I'm the lost daughter. The lost daughter of Melody."


	22. Chapter 21: Confessions and Answers

**Chapter 21: Confessions and Answers**

 _Previously…..._

 _Rose had a lump in her throat since she now remembered what she used to be called. That same name had echoed in her head and now, answers are being answered. Of course the storm she kept in dreaming about came to her again only this time, feeling a sharp pain go through her head. She gazed around to see an unconscious body of the daughter who wandered off. She saw a pool of blood surround the child's head since she had been hit badly. Then the time lapse went fast forward and she saw the same girl, only in the hospital. A woman with tan skin, hazel eyes, and golden dirty blonde hair entered the room. She introduced herself as Flora. Rose then jumped backwards since she's been called Rose for almost six years. Then Rose breathed heavily as she saw the grieving parents of their lost daughter whom they thought was dead. Rose finally had all her answers answered. Why her dreams were at first blurry, but finally clear. What was lost was going to be found soon. Rose knew exactly who the lost daughter was. Her._

" _I'm the lost daughter. The lost daughter of Melody."_

Rose immediately woke up breathing heavily and sweating all over her face. She remembered the day she got lost. The painful feeling of getting knocked out violently. The sadness she felt all these years going through her body.

"M-my name's M-Melody. Melody Myers. My Mum named me after the beautiful planet I called home." Rose said as felt tears dripping down her face. She couldn't believe what she had just been through. Rose quickly dashed out of her bed and headed downstairs to Flora and Helia.

"Mom. Dad. I have something to say." Rose said ready to explain her dream.

"Go on dear." Flora said.

"I found out who my birth parents are." Rose said as Flora and Helia gazed at her anxiously and excitedly.

"My name's Melody. Melody Aria Myers." Rose said. Both Flora and Helia knew who had the last name Myers. Musa and Riven did.

"What are your Mom and Dad's first names?" Flora questioned.

Rose closed her eyes and remembered another thing that was told to her in the past.

" _Now Melody. If you ever get lost, please tell someone our first names. What are our first names?" Musa questioned gazing at her young Melody sitting on her lap._

" _Riven and Musa Myers." Melody replied saying everything explicit and correct._

" _Very good."_

"Musa and Riven Myers." Rose repeated. Flora and Helia jerked since she's been theirs in the first place.

"I thought she died. I thought you died!" Flora said making no sense while Rose nodded in horror remembering the terrible vision she saw.

"Rose, well…...do you want to be called Melody again?" Helia questioned.

"Yes please. I want to get used to be called that again." Melody said now having her original name back in her head.

"Rose. You made a full recovery. We're glad that you could find your parents again." Flora said hugging Melody.

"You've been great parents. I hope we can meet my birth parents tonight." Melody said ready to do some reuniting.

"We can try to convince them to come over. They haven't contacted us in a while." Helia said.

"We also have to double check. Tecna's nearly done upgrading her gadget and she still had to make sure it's a match." Flora added.

"Why don't you go back upstairs and get ready. I have to discuss somethings with your mother and we're leaving soon." Helia said as melody nodded and headed back upstairs to get dressed.

"Do you really think she's Musa and Riven's daughter?" Flora asked.

"Yes. I'm positive because she looks exactly like them. She inherits both of them and there could be a possibility that she's there's." Helia replied.

"Yeah, but once Ro- I mean Melody is reunited, she'll go and live with her parents now. She'll leave us." Flora said not ready to say goodbye to a girl she raised for almost five years.

"Flora. She can visit us. It's not goodbye forever. When Tecna arrives with the gadget. It will say whoever she's matched with and she'll finally be home. It's what she chooses and what's best for her." Helia added on. Melody went back downstairs five minutes later with her foster parents waiting for her at the bottom of the flight.

"Rose. Well Melody, we just wanted to say, that we had such a great five years with you. Once you're reunited, you'll go on and live with your birth parents forever. We'll never forget you and we'll always love you." Flora said starting to tear up. Melody hugged her foster mother and father back in tears too.

"Thank you. Thank you for raising me. You're the best parents ever. You'll always be my Mom and Dad. Even if we're not related. I love you." Melody said to Flora and Helia.

"Aw Melody. We love you too." Helia said hugging Rose tightly. The family exited the door heading towards Domino wandering that their last moments as a family would go soon.

"Hey Flora!" Bloom exclaimed running towards her friend. Flora and Helia looked around to see everyone they knew at the party including Brianna and Lucy. Timmy and his children were there too except Tecna. Flora and Helia explained what Melody had told them and who could most likely be her birth parents.

"Musa and RIven?! WOW! I thought their daughter died!" Layla exclaimed.

"They lied apparently. I guess they were afraid to find Melody dead in the first place. Instead, they didn't bother looking for her." Helia sighed wishing they would have looked for their daughter instead of assuming she was dead.

"By the way, where's Tecna?" Flora questioned.

"She's coming. She's super close to finishing her upgrade on her device." Timmy replied. Flora and helia knew that it really could be the last time seeing their foster daughter. Meanwhile, Melody explained all that had happened in her nightmares and that she's going to be called Melody once again.

"Melody's a pretty name." Ben complimented.

"I agree. Melody! I'm going to have to get used to that!" Leah added. Moments later, a pink haired woman entered the castle courtyard of Domino.

"Tecna! You're here!" Stella exclaimed as Tecna entered with the device in her hand.

"I finally finished it!" Tecna sighed in relief since she didn't have to be overwhelmed anymore of upgrading the device.

"Melody. It's ready!" Flora called over to Melody.

Melody rushed over along with a group of kids. Everyone was up on their feet as Tecna opened her device and began scanning. Flora and Helia held their hands tightly and anxiously while Melody stood frozen in fear. Could she belong to Musa and Riven. A ding on the device echoed as the scanning was complete. Tecna pressed several buttons to find Rose's match. The results immediately appeared and tecna gazed at Melody and everyone else.

"Okay. Melody, your parents are…..,.."

 **A/N: AND I have to leave you there with a cliffhanger. OMG guys I literally worked all day on this to get in my three chapters and now finally. It comes to this. 3 more reviews will get us to the reuniting part and then 2 or more will lead us to the epilogue so review for more!**


	23. Chapter 22: Melody's Happiest Day Ever

**Chapter 22: Melody's Happiest Day Ever**

 **A/N: OMG guys thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry to leave you there with a cliffhanger! I have to admit it was hilarious XD. Anyways here's one of the happiest parts you've been waiting for! But this might make you cry just to let you know!**

 _Previously…..._

 _Melody rushed over along with a group of kids. Everyone was up on their feet as Tecna opened her device and began scanning. Flora and Helia held their hands tightly and anxiously while Melody stood frozen in fear. Could she belong to Musa and Riven. A ding on the device echoed as the scanning was complete. Tecna pressed several buttons to find Rose's match. The results immediately appeared and tecna gazed at Melody and everyone else._

" _Okay. Melody, your parents are…..."_

Everyone was frozen and anxious. Is it Musa and Riven or did Melody's vision lead her to help someone else find her parents.

"Musa and Riven." Tecna said smiling.

Everyone cheered happily while Flora hugged Helia tightly and happy crying. Melody breathed with a lump in her throat. She just wanted to see her parents again to make her recovery complete.

"Do….you think I can see them…...again? I want them to know I'm alive." Melody said pausing a bit.

"I haven't heard from them in a while." Tecna said getting a little concerned.

"Yes. And Ro- Melody said she could feel Musa's feelings and she's depressed." Bloom added.

"But how are we going to tell them that their daughter's alive and healthy?" Layla questioned.

"Riven is more likely to answer us than Musa because he still has hope." Nabu answered.

"Good idea."

 **Riven's P.O.V.**

I was just hanging out at my home today until I got this phone call. It really changed my life and made me so relieved.

"Hey Riv. I know it might be a bad time to call but, I well we have something to say." Nabu said as I waited for him to continue.

"Go on." I said.

"Well you know you told us well you thought your daughter was dead well…" We both paused and I was like, _  
_" _What?! No way!"_ Did they find her dead or alive? I waited for Nabu to continue as he breathed heavily.

"We found her _alive._ Flora and Helia raised her because she lost all her memories. She kept on seeing the day she got lost in her dreams until she finally had figured it out. Melody had made her full recovery and she's ready to see you again. We're at planet Domino."

I was wide eyed and relieved. I was right all along since they day I could feel her. My little Melody is alive and okay. Then I told Nabu I'd be there in an hour then quickly dialed Musa since she was out with someone.

 **Musa's P.O.V.**

I was out with a new friend and I had finally found someone who lost their daughter too in the incident. She explained what her daughter looked like. She had orange hair and glasses (Sound familiar?). She was also around Melody's age when she got lost as well. I finally had someone to connect with and we could finally be in this together. Then suddenly, my cell phone rang during our meeting. I was like seriously because my husband called during an important meeting.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT RIVEN?!" I screamed as he had to make a phone call.

"Musa, I know this is a bad time, but please you'll like this even more." he said as if something was urgent. I'd say it's not really important at all.

"Musa, they found her. Our Melody's alright!" I was hesitant. How?! I was so naive all these years and she's alive? Riven was right because I can't just assume she was dead. I can't believe they. Wait a minute. _They?_

"Who found her Riv?" I questioned. I want to know who found our daughter.

"Flora and Helia did. Sorry if I didn't say who took care of her for a while." Riven said.

I was so excited and relieved that our daughter Melody was alright. I can't believe she survived the storm. But wouldn't she try to find us immediately? I mean like, why didn't she find us for almost six years

"Why didn't she come to us? We suffered six years of her being dead! Why didn't she come to us right away?!"

"She lost her memories. It explains why she didn't come to us until now. She seemed to have made a full recovery." Riven explained. Oh my poor Melody! She was lost from not only us but herself. I told Riven I'd be there in fifteen minutes then we'll reunite with her.

"Diana, one of my friends found my daughter! I'm headin back. Sorry though." I said to Diana cutting the meeting short.

"It's okay! Can I meet her too?" she questioned excitedly.

"Sure! She's a beauty!" I said excited to see how Melody turned out.

I got in the car with Diana and drove off. As we approached an intersection, I was unaware of sirens, but I just ignored wherever they came from. But Diana nudged me so many times as I drove through the intersection when the light turned green.

"Musa! Hit the pedal!" she screamed, but I ended up doing it too late. Then I saw nothing but darkness. Was I dead? No. Just blackness.

 **No P.O.V.**

The Winx and the Specialists waited for more than an hour for Musa and Riven to arrive.

"When are they coming?" Stella questioned.

"They said an hour ago they'd be here!" Tecna said starting to get anxious. They crew waited for more than fifteen minutes until finally someone had arrived. Melody got a closer look to only see her father there, but not her mother. Everyone else wondered where Musa was.

Flora, Helia, and Melody walked up to Riven ready for the reuniting to begin. Melody gazed into her father's eyes as Riven gazed back to his long lost daughter's eyes. She had Musa's midnight blue eyes.

"D-Daddy?" Melody sobbed recognizing her father's face. All those flashback memories came to her as she remembered the sand on the beach as it touched her feet. She remembered the pain that hit her violently wishing for help before going to sleep for a while.

"Melody?"

 **Riven's P.O.V.**

It's really her. Young and beautiful and healthy all these years. I can't believe I finally found her. My sweet girl's okay. I have to admit I cried a little, but as I wrapped my arms tightly around her, she kept on sobbing and she was also relieved to find me. I stroked her hair and gave her comfort as she regretted some things that she didn't need to regret,

 **Melody's P.O.V.**

My Dad's alive. We were relieved to see each other again knowing that we'll never leave each other again. The day I got lost, and now I'm found. I hugged my Daddy tightly and quite the tightest I've ever hugged someone.

"I'm sorry! I promise to never to leave like that again." I said hugging my dad and crying into him.

"It's okay. I'm here now." he said cooly.

 **No P.O.V.**

Riven and Melody hugged for quite a long time which seemed like forever. The gang even shed tears as they hugged their children at the sight of reuniting with someone.

"Flora, Helia...thank you for taking care of our Melody." Riven said to Flora and Helia.

"Where's mother?" melody questioned wondering why Musa wasn't around. Riven was hesitant to answer because something bad happened to his wife.

"Musa, she…...she got in a car accident." Riven said trying not to think about Musa since he knew she was going to die soon.

"What?! No! How?!" Bloom said anxiously.

"Some idiot driver was trying to outrun the police and when she drove into the intersection, the car rammed into her and hit really hard. Her friend's okay, but she's not. That's why it took me awhile to get here be I was at the hospital in Magix.

"But, she'll never see me! I felt her and now she's not going to see me alive!" Melody said starting to tear up again.

"She's dying Melody. I'm sorry." RIven said.

"No! I can heal her! I have healing magic! Just take me to her before she dies!" Melody said rushing to go to her mother.

"She has healing magic. It's super strong." Stella said.

"Yeah! She saved Leah from nearly dying!" Layla said smiling at Leah.

"Okay. I'll take you to her. It's best if she sees everyone especially Melody before she dies." Riven said.

The gang seemed big again since the whole crew is back but with their second generation. The gang was even hesitant to enter the hospital to see Musa die. Musa was one of the most sensitive friends out of everyone.

"We're here to see Musa Myers." Sky said to the receptionist.

"She has very little time. Hurry so you can see her one more time." the receptionist replied.

The gang entered the room where Diana was watching her dying friend. Melody was nervous to see her mom die since she remembered that Musa told her once that her mom died when she was little. Melody really didn't want to follow the same fate as her mom.

"Don't worry. You're not alone." Lucy said holding Melody's hand. As Lucy entered the room. She recognized Diana as if she knew her. Diana gazed at Lucy since she looked so familiar. But they went back on concentrating on Musa. Musa could barely open her eyes as she looked at everyone else in the room.

"Hi….everyone." Musa said.

A nurse popped in after everyone just entered.

"Why don't you all wait out here. We'll give you the signal when she goes. I'm sorry for you all. I'll let the family stay inside." the nurse said. Everyone headed outside with an anxious feeling leaving Riven and Melody inside the hospital room.

"Musa, this our daughter. Melody's okay now." Riven said as Musa gazed at her long lost daughter in shock.

"Mom?" Melody said putting her hand on Musa.

"Oh Melody. All these years, I was so ignorant. I should've looked for you." Musa said squeezing Melody's hand. She was in tears like everyone else when they saw Melody finally find who she was and who she belonged to.

"I'm not going to let you die Mom. I can heal you." Melody said letting go of her mother.

"Melody, just let me go. I'm not going to make it. Just let your father take care of you. I'll be fine." Musa said coughing up as pain flared through her chest. Her head pounded harshly, and her breathing was nearly over.

"No! Just let me try…"

"Melody, all I wanted was to see you again and you're here now. I'll be okay I promise."

 **A/N: I know you guys hate me, but this is where I'm stopping for now. Do you think Musa should live or die? I'm posting one more chapter after some answers and the epilogue soon! Stay tuned!**

 **~BonBon**


	24. Chapter 23: Back Together Again

**Chapter 23: Back Together Again**

 _Previously….._

 _"I'm not going to let you die Mom. I can heal you." Melody said letting go of her mother._

 _"Melody, just let me go. I'm not going to make it. Just let your father take care of you. I'll be fine." Musa said coughing up as pain flared through her chest. Her head pounded harshly, and her breathing was nearly over._

 _"No! Just let me try…"_

 _"Melody, all I wanted was to see you again and you're here now. I'll be okay I promise."_

"But Mom, why do you want to go?! I can heal you! Please just let me!" Melody retorted.

"Because! I…..I don't want to lose my memories of you! Sometimes healing can cause others to lose their memories. Melody, I'd rather die than forget who you are!" Musa retorted.

"No! My magic can't make you lose your memories! I just know it. Let me try! I have no choice!" Melody said as she floated in the air once again, singing her healing song. Musa couldn't argue back since all she wanted to hear was a melody. She smiled at the peaceful tranquil song she sang to Melody when she was little. All the scars and marks suddenly faded away as Musa's body was fixing itself up. Her head felt relaxed, but never confused. Suddenly, Musa wasn't in pain anymore. All the scars removed as she was saved by her long lost daughter.

"See. It can't affect anything." Melody said smiling. Musa then got up and hugged her daughter like she never did before.

"Melody, I missed you so much!" Musa cried.

"I missed you too Mum. I'll never leave you like that ever again." Melody promised.

"Sweetie, you're older now. You don't have to promise us to never leave! Besides, how old are you?" Musa questioned.

"Ten. I'll be eleven soon." Melody replied.

"She's going to secondary school." Riven said as he joined in on the hugging.

Melody froze since she knew secondary school might be harder than she thought. Musa then stood up as the nurse entered the room to check on her. The nurse was shocked out of her mind.

"What?! Weren't you just bruised?! This is a miracle! In all my years of nursing, I'd always feel like a failure whenever someone dies. But this?! Who healed you?!"

"She did." Musa said smiling happy to have her daughter back. Melody felt like she was home again since she was back to having her real family. Musa walked out of the room with Melody and Riven to assure the gang she was alright.

"Musa! How?!" Bloom said shouting.

"Melody healed me. Her magic is so strong! Flora and Helia, thank you for raising her! I don't know what I would've done if I actually did find her dead." Musa said hugging Flora and Helia.

"She's a really bright daughter. You'll love her." Helia said.

Musa and Riven smiled at their daughter since they were ready to have her home again. Melody was just as excited as them to finally be home with them.

"Now what? Should we head back to the party?" Stella questioned.

"I guess so. Our crew is back now!" Musa replied. Diana rushed by Musa's side to tell some exciting news.

"Musa, while you were in your hospital room, one of your other friends scanned me, and she found results of my daughter being alive too! My daughter's okay!" Diana said smiling at Lucy who turned out to be her daughter. Melody and Lucy hugged each other since it was a happy day for both of them.

"Lucy! We both found our families! We did it!" Melody said.

"To be honest Melody, I think it was all you. You were a really important person to yours, and if your mom haven't met up with mine, I would've still been lost to her. By the way, my mom named my Jenifer." Lucy said.

The gang exited the hospital finally living the life they wanted to live. Everyone was back including a couple new people, and no more sadness could fill anyone up anymore. Musa and Riven were especially happy to have their Melody back after all these years of fighting sadness in their lives. Melody had this feeling whenever she was around, she makes others feel happy instead of bad for themselves. She felt like a better person once she met up with her real family again.

"Hey Mel. I really like your new name." Steven said patting Melody on the back.

"Thanks! I wouldn't of done it without you guys around. You've kept me company as I was dealing with all these issues." Melody replied.

Everyone sat on the beautiful grass of Domino relaxing in the cool quiet evening. All the sounds of the night echoed throughout the planet as everyone enjoyed the night. Everything was back to normal now. Nothing could possibly hurt anyone now.

"So Ro- I mean Melody, are you going off to live with your birth parents now?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah. They need me." Melody replied.

"It's going to be different to see without Flora and Helia. And we'll have to get used to your name." Leah said.

"Yep. I'm going to live the life I once lived." Melody said gazing at the bright stars. Everything was calm and peaceful that night. The stars shone brighter than they did before. The new generation of the Winx was complete after all these years of feeling small and trapped.

"Hey. Once we go to secondary school, won't' we be in college after that?" Brianna questioned. Brianna was right since the secondary school only had four years in it and everyone else would go to college after their fourth year.

"You're right. We'll be in college soon. Man! Our life's going so fast!" Ben said.

Melody didn't want to rush things too quickly, so she thought about what's happening right now.

"Guys, we only have four years as being kids, then we're going to start our lives once we're in college. Who's with me anyway?" Melody said.

"I am. I personally just want to live what I'm doing right now. The future is ahead of us as our life goes on." Ginny replied. Everyone else nodded in agreement as they stared the night away at the starry sky.


	25. Epilogue

**Chapter 24: Epilogue**

 _Five years later (Fast forward)..._

A rushed out of her home as fast as she could as she packed so many belongings in her car.

"Melody! Hurry! We have to be at the college by one!" shouted another voice.

"Coming Ginny! I'll be there in a second!" Melody said carrying a load of books and her guitar.

A couple stared at their wonderful daughter who successfully completed her secondary school with bright eyes and faith in her future.

"Melody, we just wanted to say, how proud we are of you to make it to college. We were never there for your very first day of primary school, but we'll be there as you graduate college. We love Mel." Musa said hugging her daughter who apparently was two feet taller than her own mother.

"Thanks Mum. I'll miss you." Melody said hugging both of her parents.

Riven and Musa hugged their only daughter tightly since they're not going to see her for awhile. Ginny was still impatiently waiting for her friend.

"Bye. Love ya!" Melody said speeding her way towards her car. Musa and Riven waved goodbye as Melody driven away. Melody knew now that she'll start her own life as soon as college begins.

"Alfea College. It sounds like a pleasant college." Ginny said smiling

"All of our parents went there. By the way, I heard there were a lot of cute boys at Red Fountain." Melody replied.

"OMG. I forgot! You're going to like this! Ben doesn't want to fall for you anymore. He likes someone else who I apparently hate for a reason. She's such a brat." Ginny snorted.

"Who is it?"

"Diandra."

"Isn't that Diaspro's daughter? I heard of how much a bitch she was."

Ginny nodded. The two went back onto concentrating on Alfea. Their life had just begun since they need to study for their terms.

"Hey. Isn't it weird. It felt like a long time ago that you reunited with your parents. It was only five years ago and you spent those five years with them." Ginny said.

"Yeah. It felt so short. I wish I never got lost. Then I would spend more time with them." Melody replied.

"And a random question. Do I look like a Melody Aria Myers? I kind of liked my old name better." Melody asked.

"To be honest, you do look like a RoseLily Roberts, but you're whatever you are." Ginny replied as she touched her friend's hand.

The two smiled as they approached the Hall of Portals. They got out all their luggage, and dragged it inside the hall. They were directed to the portal to Alfea college.

"I remember going here for the first time." Melody said remembering about ten years ago, she went here to go to primary school.

"I know. Well, are you ready?" Ginny said.

Melody nodded and took her friend's hand while holding the luggage. They jumped inside the portal and found themselves in a new world full of many teenage sixteen year old girls.

"Hey besties! We're over here!" another voice shouted at the two.

"We're coming Alanna!" Melody called over as she gathered all of her stuff and ran to her group of friends. She remembered the day they first met. They all looked so young, but now they're beautiful and strong.

"I can't believe we're in college already!" leah exclaimed staring at the beautiful pink Alfea.

"I know! We're literally going to get to work!" Brianna said feeling a little stressed out already.

The young headmistress stood outside the school ordering her students to head inside. Melody gazed at her friends and walked inside with them. Ready to begin a life.

 **A/N: And DONE! Whew this story was so interesting! Anyways guys thanks for reviewing! Here are the reviewers I want to thank!**

 **Rockmantick**

 **AlexisPeaney**

 **SkipperLuccas**

 **Lizzie**

 **Maria**

 **Yukinee**

 **WinxClub**

 **SweetMemories1998**

 **Lovebooks200426**

 **S**

 **Musa Tecna best friends forever**

 **Pepper**

 **Muri**

 **Thanks for your reviews and a thanks to guest reviewers as well! I really enjoyed this story and I'm glad that you guys enjoyed it too :).**


End file.
